The Second Prophecy
by swedegirl
Summary: What happens when a second prophecy is made? A prophecy that will unite our trio in a more magical way than anyone imagined. The trio's 7th year will take them on roads they never thought possible, and Ron and Hermione find out the real meaning of true lo
1. Gonna have to tell him tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters; they're all the property o J. K. R.

Note: This story has been posted as a one-off on , for a competition. Here is the originally intended version, and a better one, as things will be explained in a more detailed way.

Chapter 1- Gonna have to tell him tonight

September was coming to a close. The past few days had desperately been clinging to the remnants of the summer. The sun kept shining, while the trees were changing their seasonal colours. It was a time for enjoying what was left of the light, before darkness crept up upon the students and teachers at Hogwarts. But Hermione Granger had too much to think about to be enjoying anything. Sitting on her bed, watching the leaves falling outside her window, she was deeply troubled. She couldn't understand how it had happened. They had been so careful, especially she. She couldn't afford to risk anything like this happening, being made head girl and all. But there was no doubt about it, she had checked and double checked and the signs were all there.

Hermione had seen the first signs a few weeks ago. Every morning she was overcome with an awful nausea. At first she thought she was just ill and went to Madam Pomfrey to get something for it. But it didn't help, she was still sick and only in the mornings. Then it hit her, what was really going on, but she tried to deny it. There was no way it was possible. Using the Room of Requirement, she read all the books she could find on the subject. It was then she realised she was late, that she had put on a little weight and she could now link her sudden strange cravings for various foods. When it finally dawned on her, that this was in fact real, she became distraught. What was she going to do? What would her parents say? And how on earth would she tell Ron?

Ron… there was no way he'd be ready for something like this. He was too immature, too childish; he was definitely not ready for such a responsibility. Or maybe he was, maybe she was underestimating him? She didn't think he'd handle it well though, she was sure he was going to freak when he found out. She had to tell him, but how? And what about herself? Well, that was already decided, there was no way she was giving this baby up. She had already started loving this child, and even if her situation seemed desperate, she would find a way to solve it, she had to.

Ron had quidditch practise right now. He should be back soon. Hermione decided to go to the library for a while, to find something relaxing to read. And the next time she saw Ron, she would tell him.


	2. A tiny spark of hope

Chapter 2 – A tiny spark of hope

Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office, while softly humming to himself. The sun was beginning to set outside the window. The headmaster was looking as calm as ever, he was in fact much calmer than he had been for a very long time. He had every reason to be. Last night he experienced something quite unexpected, but which brought hope to him; a feeling that Harry was to survive the final battle against Lord Voldemort. A weak smile spread across his lips. He had his suspicions on the matter of the subject, but had not been completely certain until half an hour ago. Now he knew his suspicions were correct, and all that remained was to tell those who it concerned.

A soft knock on the door made him stop pacing. "Enter" he said, and professor McGonagall stepped through the door.

"You wished to see me Albus?"

"Yes, Minerva. I would like you to send for Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. It is time they are told of last night's event."

Minerva McGonagall gave Dumbledore a half frightened, half excited look and then said: "Of course, I'll go get them right away." And without any further ado, she turned and walked out the way she came. Dumbledore returned to his pacing.

……………………………………….

_Half an hour earlier…_

Hermione sat in the library, reading a book of spells she'd found and which she thought would come in handy. She was studying a particular spell used to hide things you wanted to go unnoticed, when she felt a hand pull back her hair and then she got a soft kiss on the cheek. She turned her head and stared into Ron's beautiful blue eyes. She smiled and he returned it.

"Hi there, gorgeous".

"Hi Ron."

"What are you reading?" Ron asked, while he tried to peek over her shoulder to see what it was. Hermione closed the book. "Oh, nothing of interest. How was quidditch practise?"

"It was all right, could have been better. Ginny was hit by a bludger and had to go see Madam Pomfrey. She'll be all right though" he added when he saw Hermione's concerned look. How ever, he was not letting go of the subject about the book. He knew Hermione well enough to know that she never read anything that wasn't of any interest to her.

"Hermione, why won't you let me look at that book? Are you hiding something from me?"

Hermione felt a big knot form in her stomach. Now, when it came to it, when her chance had arrived, she felt afraid. But she had told herself that she had to tell him, so she would. Just not here.

"No, Ron, I'm not hiding anything from you, not exactly…"

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?"

"Well, I was going to tell you, I am going to tell you, right now in fact."

"What is it?"

"Not here. Come on." And she took his hand and hauled him away with him out of the library. She didn't stop until she reached the room were they had History of Magic with professor Binns. She carefully opened it and popped in her head. It was fortunately empty. She went in and pulled Ron with her. After that she closed the door and turned to Ron. She looked at him with a slight nervousness in her eyes. This was so hard, but she had to tell him, she just had to.

"Ron... I've been keeping something from you, because I haven't been sure how to tell you. And there is no easy way, so I've been putting it up for a while now".

"Hermione, you're scaring me. What's the matter? You're... you're not breaking up, are you?" Ron gave her a worried look filled with love and Hermione realised that maybe it wouldn't be a problem to tell him. He definitely loved her, so maybe it would be all right anyway.

"No, no, I love you Ron. That's not what it's about". She paused for a bit and looked at him. He probably sensed that it was hard for her, so he took her hands in his, as if to show her that he was there for her, no matter what.

"Then what is it about?"

"Remember I told you, that I've been feeling sick for some time now?"

"Yes, but I thought you were all right now. Aren't you?"

"No. I went to Madam Pomfrey to get something for it, but it didn't help. I was still sick, but something hit me after a while. I am only sick in the mornings, the rest of the day I'm fine".

Ron's eyes suddenly reflected a hint of concern, but she had to do this, there was no going back. Hermione took a deep breath and then she said it.

"Ron... I'm pregnant".

………………………………………………

How Albus Dumbledore knew about most things that went on inside the walls of Hogwarts, no one would ever know. But fact remains, that when Hermione spoke those words to Ron, Dumbledore also found out and it strengthened his suspicions. He was suddenly filled with a tiny spark of hope for the future.


	3. Meant to be?

**Note: Thank you for the reviews I've recieved on this story. I'm glad you like it. The prophecy will be revealed in chapter 4. I just hope the outcome of it won't be too obvious. Hope you enjoy this chapter.swedegirl.**

Chapter 3 – Meant to be?

Hermione's words hit Ron like a big rock; pregnant? He felt as if the room was starting to spin. 'Don't faint', he thought, 'don't faint. You are a Gryffindor after all.' He locked on to Hermione's warm brown eyes, stared into them for a while to regain his ability to speak. Hermione looked at him anxiously. He could see the fear in her eyes; how she dreaded to hear him answer. He quite dreaded it himself, for what was he supposed to say? Heck, he didn't even know himself how he felt about this. But he had to say something. He swallowed and with a trembling voice said:

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I believe I'm about a month pregnant."

Hearing her finalise it like that made the room start spinning again. The Gryffindor courage had temporarily abandoned him.

"I think I have to sit down".

Ron sunk down to the floor. Hermione sat down next to him. She gave him a frightened look. If only he would say something, anything. 'I've gone and done it now', she thought. 'He doesn't want it. He doesn't want me anymore. He'll leave me.' Horrible visions of the future came into her head. Ron however was going through last months events, trying to figure out when their child would have been conceived. A month she had said, which mean it must have happened the evening before they went back to Hogwarts. That had been such a special night. There had been nothing but pure love between them that night. Still, how had this happened?

Ron cleared his throat and Hermione jumped at the sound; she had been lost in her depressing thoughts.

"Hermione, how could this happen? We we're so careful. You said you were positive we had done all the spells right."

"I was; I am."

"But we must have done something wrong…"

"No Ron, we did everything right, I know we did. No… there's something else going on here. It must be something extra magical or something."

She stopped speaking for a while to think. Ron loved when she thought really hard on something; she got the cutest frown on her forehead. Suddenly her eyes lit up, Ron could see a sudden spark; she must have thought of something.

"Ron, do you know when our child was conceived?"

"Yeah, the night before we went back to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes. Do you remember that night?"

Ron nodded. Oh yes, how could he forget?

_Flashback…_

_It was the last evening of their last summer holiday, ever. They had decided to make this a night to remember. Harry had generously offered to spend the night in Fred and George's room. They weren't living there any longer, and anyway, Ron suspected that it wouldn't have mattered even if they had. Harry knew what that night meant to him and Hermione._

_Ron had prepared everything. He had bewitched his room into a love nest. Hermione almost got a shock when she walked in, and instead of the usual Chudley Cannons attire, saw blue painted walls with stars and moons on them. Lit candles were placed around the room and on Ron's bed, now transformed into a huge four poster bed; red and white rose petals were spread. Tears instantly sprang to her eyes; never in her wildest dreams had she thought Ron could be this romantic. He stood there in front of her, dressed casually in a white t-shirt and shorts, and yet he radiated with sexiness. She just couldn't imagine her life without Ron._

_Ron saw Hermione walk into the room, wearing a white linen dress. Her hair was pulled back slightly and attached at the back with a star hair clip. He knew she'd wear it; after all he had bought it for her. She was so beautiful; he had never wanted her more than now. Even though this was not their first time, it felt like it. Ron was going to make sure it was a night they would both remember for ever._

_End flashback…_

Hermione cut in on Ron's flashback.

"Do you remember the feeling we both got when we made love?"

"You mean when it felt as if we were being pulled together by a huge force, like we were being electrocuted and dipped in water at the same time?"

"Yes, exactly that. And do you remember me saying something about a bluish light?"

"Yes, but…" He had told her it was her imagining things. "Are you saying that there was something at work then that we couldn't control? That some powerful magic is the cause of this?"

"That's what I'm saying. What other explanation could there be?"

She was right of course. It was the only plausible explanation. But in that case…

"Hermione, does that mean that this was mean to be?"

"I guess so. But I don't know why."

Hermione got a look of sadness upon her face. Ron knew why, of course. Her being pregnant meant that her responsibilities and reputation became tainted. She would no longer be the smartest witch for ages; if this came out she would be labelled the Hogwarts Slut. Well, he was not going to let that happen.

"Hermione, it's going to be ok. This won't change anything."

Sadness turned to anger. "It won't change anything? How can you say that? It will change everything Ronald Weasley! My Head Girl title will surely be taken away from me! All the other girls will think I'm a slut! And my entire future is going to change – all the plans I made, they're all gone. Nothing will ever be the same ever again!"

She was so furious and so distraught, it frightened Ron. But in this moment he showed Hermione just how much he loved her. He embraced her, and she cried in his arms. He let her cry until all he could hear was sobs. It was then that he whispered in her ear:

"You're only right about one thing Hermione. Our future, and I say our, because I will not abandon you, will change. But we can deal with that, we've dealt with much worse situations before. No one is going to take your Head Girl title away from you, and no one will call you a slut; not if we keep this a secret. And even if things change, one thing will always remain the same – my love for you."

As he said this, Hermione began crying again. Through a shimmer of tears she kissed Ron deep and tenderly. That moment seemed to last forever. When they let go she looked him deep in the eyes and she was completely beaming with love.

"Oh Ron! How is it that you always know when to say the right things?"

"Because, love, I meant every word I said, from the very bottom of my heart. I know I'm a hopeless prat sometimes, but I don't always have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Hermione smiled. How he remembered that old phrase was beyond her, but she knew he was right. This was just a test of their love and they had passed. Nothing would be difficult after this.

"So", she said with a smile, "are you ready to become a father?"

"Hell, no! But I reckon I will be. We do have eight months to prepare."

"You know, if you had said that you were ready, I would have known that you lied, and I would seriously have doubted your abilities to do this."

"Well, we agreed to be honest with each other. What about you, are you ready to become a mother?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't remember ever being so terrified."

"Me neither. But we'll get through this together. Unless my mum murders me when she finds out. Then you'll have to depend on Harry to help you raise our child."

"Don't be silly Ron" she said with a smile. "I don't need Harry's help if your mum kills you. I can raise our baby on my own."

"See, you really think she'll do it" Ron said in a teasing voice.

"Well, I can't say that I don't hold it as possible" she teased back. "Speaking of Harry though…"

"Yeah, we should tell him… and Ginny. But only them."

"Yes, for now. It's getting late Ron, it's almost after curfew. I think we should get back."

"You're right. Come on, let's go".

Hermione and Ron got up from the floor and made their way back to the Gryffindor tower. Harry was sitting at their usual table in the corner by the fireplace. He looked up when they came over to him.

"Hi guys. Been snogging in a broom closet again?"

Ron let out a snort and Hermione said, with an indignant voice: "We've never snogged in a broom closet."

Harry was just about to apologise to Hermione when she continued: "The back of the library is so much better for snogging, I enjoy the atmosphere there."

Harry gaped at her, while Ron was shaking with silent laughter. When he had composed himself, he said: "Well played Hermione. 1-0 to you."

She gave him a victorious smile.

Harry decided to ignore this streak of mischievousness from Hermione, and instead asked: "Well, what have you been up to then?"

"Actually, we have something to tell you…" Hermione began, but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger; would you please come with me to the Headmaster's office. He wished to speak with you about something very important.

The trio all looked questioningly at each other.

"Today please" Professor McGonagall said.

They got up and followed her out through the portrait hole, wondering what this was all about.


	4. Yesterday's news

**Note: Hi everyone. Sorry about not updating for a while. I've had a really busy week; I turned 20 last Thursday, so I've had a lot going on. Here's the next chappie. Hope you enjoy it. And thank you all for the lovely reviews. It certainly keeps me writing this story.swedegirl.**

Chapter 4 – Yesterday's news

They walked in silence. The sound from their feet seemed to echo from the walls. All of them were asking the same question inside their heads; why did Dumbledore want to see them? Harry assumed it had something to do with Voldemort. What other reason could there be? He looked at Ron and Hermione and saw that they were both very pale. Ron appeared to be sweating. He wondered why, but thought no more of it, because they had finally reached Dumbledore's headquarters.

"Chocolate frogs" said Professor McGonagall and the magic gargoyle jumped out of the way, revealing the spiralled staircase. They went up it and Professor McGonagall knocked the door. It was opened by a smiling Dumbledore.

"Ah, Minerva… come on in."

They entered the office and, to their surprise found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting in front of the headmaster's desk. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances. Of course they feared the worst. Ron almost freaked.

"Mum, dad, what are you doing here?"

"We were summoned here by Dumbledore. He said he had important news" Arthur Weasley said.

"And indeed I do" said Dumbledore. "Please, take a seat", he said to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and pointed at the remaining chairs in front of his desk. They obliged, while Professor McGonagall remained standing. He then retrieved a small paper bag from one of his pockets and held it out for them. "Lemon drop, anyone?" They all declined politely. "Pity, I do find them wonderful". He popped one into his mouth and then he moved around the desk and sat down in his chair. His face turned serious (even though the usual sparkle in his eyes never went away).

"I have sent for all of you, because I have received some news." He paused and looked at them. They looked back at him expectantly. "Two days ago I had the great fortune, or misfortune, it depends on how you choose to look at it, to witness yet another prophecy. A prophecy concerning the Boy-Who-Lived and his two closest friends."

Ron shifted in his seat and Hermione made a gasping sound, while Harry simply said: "And Voldemort, I presume?"

Ron jumped a little at the sound of the name. Even though he had finally started using the name, he still got the shivers hearing it. Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes, about Voldemort as well. I shall now recite the prophecy to you and I ask you to listen carefully"

It was now so quiet in the room; you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone had their full attention focused on the headmaster. He took a deep breath and began.

"Under the full moon, at the end of the fifth month, the Boy-Who-Lived shall bear his hand upon the darkest of powers, and with the aid of his beloved and betrothed two, he shall defeat the Dark Lord. And under the same full moon, when fifth month turns to sixth, the three shall become four."

The gathering in the room looked at Dumbledore with mixed emotions. Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked utterly dumbfounded, while Hermione and Ron exchanged understanding glances. Harry saw Ron sneak his hand into Hermione's and he could have sworn he heard her mumble "I knew it was meant to be, I knew it". Did they know something?

Arthur Weasley was the first one who spoke.

"Does this mean that Harry for certain will beat You-Know-Who?" Dumbledore nodded. "And Ron and Hermione will be there to help him?" Once again, the Headmaster nodded.

"But I didn't quite understand that last part, about how the three shall become four. What does that mean?"

"I think Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger can give us the answer to that question." said Dumbledore and smiled at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes. 'He knows', she thought. 'I know it's not even possible but he knows'. The Headmaster gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back. 'It's all right, he's not angry' she thought.

"Now, wait just a minute here" Molly Weasley said. "What makes you think Ron and Hermione know anything about this?"

"I know they understood the meaning of the last part of the prophecy, because it is something that concerns only them."

Molly now turned to Ron and gave him a questioning, intimidating look. "Ron, what is he talking about?"

"Well…" Ron said, then turned red and stared at his feet. He didn't know what to say. He felt terrified to tell his mother the truth. 'She'll tear me to shreds, that's what she'll do. I can't tell her, I can't'. But then he felt Hermione squeezed his hand and he looked at her. She smiled and said: "It's all right Ron, it's meant to be, and they will understand. Besides, we had to tell them sooner or later anyway."

"Tell us what dear?" Molly asked.

Hermione looked at them all; Harry, Arthur, Molly. 'Let's get this over with' she thought. She took a deep breath and said: "I'm pregnant."

**Note: Sorry about the cliff hanger. I couldn't resist. Chapter 5 will be up really soon though, so don't fret.**


	5. Tomorrow is a stranger

**Note: Sorry for not updating as quickly as I promised. My mum's engaged the whole family in Christmas cleaning, which has taken up a lot of my time. But here it is, the fifth chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

Chapter 5 – Tomorrow is a stranger

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Molly screamed. Hermione calmly repeated: "I'm four weeks pregnant."  
No one said a word. The silence that replaced the tension was even worse. Hermione felt that she had to break it, but Harry beat her to it."Why didn't you tell me?"  
Ron and Hermione looked at him. He had a look of surprise and hurt on his face.  
"I only told Ron this evening Harry. And we were just about to tell you when Professor McGonagall came to get us. Remember, we had something to tell you."  
Harry remembered. Of course they'd tell him, how silly of him to think they'd leave him in the dark.  
"What I don't understand is how you knew of this so soon, Professor Dumbledore" Hermione asked.  
"I have my ways, Miss Granger."

Molly hadn't said a word for a while, but now she turned to Ron.  
"How could this happen? I thought you two were smarter than this."  
"Mum, we haven't done anything wrong. We were very careful, we used all the spells, but there was nothing we could do." "He's right Molly. This was meant to be, they had no power to stop this."  
"Meant to be? For what reason?"  
"Because their baby will somehow be part of Voldemort's destruction" Harry said.  
They all turned to look at him. Ron and Hermione had already realised this, but they hadn't dared to say it out loud. It was such a frightening thought.  
"Yes, I believe that is the case", Dumbledore said, "but I am in no way certain of how."  
"Will our baby be in danger?" Ron asked anxiously. Hermione looked suddenly frightened.  
"I expect so Ron. I wish I had a better answer, but I need to be honest with you. The prophecy's meaning might seem clear as day, but we do not know how things will occur, or what your parts in this will be exactly."  
"Are you telling me" Molly said infuriated, "that this baby was conceived in order to destroy Voldemort, only to possibly die, and taking Ron, Hermione and Harry's lives as well."  
"That could be one outcome, but it is not certain. Some things are, but not this, and tomorrow is a stranger. You never know what will happen until it does. What we must focus on now, is how to keep this a secret."

They all looked at him.  
"No one knows of this but we here in this room, and a selected few of the order."  
"What about my parents?" Hermione asked.  
"I have told them that a prophecy concerning you has been made, but no more than that. If this information got to Voldemort and your parents knew too much, they would be in serious danger. It is better that they are told the whole truth when it is all over."  
"If that's what it takes to keep them safe, then all right."  
"Now, I shall take precautions to make sure you are safe, Hermione. You must see madam Pomfrey; she has been informed of your situation (thought not about the prophecy) and knows this must remain a secret. She will perform a concealment charm, and no one will know that you are pregnant. Remember that you must speak of this to no one, not even Miss Weasley."  
Ron protested. "But Ginny will figure it out. And she'll be furious at us for leaving her in the dark."  
"She won't figure anything out, as long as the three of you make sure the information about the prophecy and the baby remains a secret. However, I cannot stop Voldemort from entering your mind Harry" he said, turning to Harry. "It's very important that you keep practising occlumency, Harry. You mustn't let him know any of this."  
"Yes sir."  
"Now, I expect Ron and Hermione would like to talk to their families, so we'll give them all the time they need."  
Harry nodded. He smiled at Ron and Hermione, to show them that he was happy for them. They smiled back. Then he stood and left the office along with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Before Dumbledore closed the door, he said: "Oh, Miss Granger. You will remain Head Girl, so you can stop worrying about that."

Hermione and Ron were left alone with Arthur and Molly. Ron took Hermione's hand and held it tightly. He was afraid his parents might start ranting, but he would stick to Hermione no matter what. They were in this together and he loved her with all his heart. She would not stand alone.  
"So…" Arthur began. "It looks like we're going to be grandparents".  
"I do hope you're not too disappointed with me" Hermione said, bending her head. She couldn't help feeling she'd betrayed their trust, even thought she couldn't help she was in this situation.  
"Don't be silly dear" Molly said. "I know I sounded harsh before, but it was such a shock you see. We're both happy for you. We already think of you as our daughter Hermione, and we know you two love each other very much. We will stand by you in this."  
"Thank you mum."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. It means a lot to us."  
Hermione smiled at them. Things weren't so bad after all.  
"Of course, this does change your future considerably" Arthur said. "Have you made any plans yet?"  
"I only found out this evening dad. We haven't really had time to discuss it, but we'll figure something out. And Hermione will have my full support."  
"That's good son. I'm glad you're both being so responsible. Now, it's getting late, your mother and I should return. It's been a very interesting evening indeed."  
Arthur and Molly got up, and both hugged Ron and Hermione, before they flooed back to the Burrow.

Ron and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor Tower. They walked in silence all the way, holding hands. Both of them had thousands of thoughts buzzing in their heads, questions that needed answering, but neither said a word. They felt it could wait till morning. After entering the Gryffindor Common Room, they kissed each other good night and both went to bed. Harry was waiting up for Ron. Ron immediately started to undress to put his pyjama on.  
"Everything all right mate?"  
"Yeah, mum didn't kill me."  
"You're lucky then, I thought she would" Harry grinned.  
"I thought so too, but I'm still alive and well. I just have to keep my nose out of trouble and I'll stay alive."  
"Honestly Ron; you, stay out of trouble? I just can't see it happening."  
"Maybe not, but I can try" he said as he crawled into bed.  
"Good luck" Harry said, getting under the covers of his bed. "Well, good night Ron. Or should I say 'dad'?"  
"Good night Harry." Ron closed his eyes and smiled to himself. A dad, he was going to be a dad. And holding on to that thought, he fell asleep.


	6. That's the way I am made, I'm afraid

**Note: Sorry for taking so long. Guess I've been in a lazy mood after Christmas, and I haven't really had any inspiration to write. Here's the next chapter thought. I know it's short, but I'll post chapter seven real soon. Just thought I'd get it going again with something light. Oh and thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I'm very happy for all the positive response I'm getting. Here's chapter 6, enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – That's the way I am made, I'm afraid.

Hermione woke up to the sound of birds chirruping. She made a discontent sound; she had had such a lovely dream. She and Ron had been standing in a garden; one much like the one at the Burrow, but with more flowers. They were older, in their thirties, and they were surrounded by five children; all of them with red hair. She herself had seemingly been expecting another child. Ron was taking turns hoisting two of the children up in the air; twins from what she could tell, most likely the youngest of the lot. And then she had woken up.

Hermione looked outside. The sun was up, but low; it was still early, no more than eight ó clock perhaps, yet she could not go back to sleep. The events of last night all came back to her. She and Ron were going to have a baby, and it was meant to be. She smiled at the thought. She had never taken prophecies seriously until the end of their fifth year, when Harry had discovered the prophecy about him and Voldemort. And now she was involved in her very own. These days, she was more open to things that couldn't be explained through a book. 'Maybe my dream meant something; perhaps I had a look into the future?' She hoped so. But there were still so many things that needed to be sorted. She and Ron had a lot to talk about. 'Might as well start now', she thought.

She got out of bed and silently started to dress, trying not to wake Lavender and Parvati. She crept out of her room, down the stairs to the Common Room, and then up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. She knew Ron wouldn't like her waking him up this early on a Saturday morning, but she was sure she could persuade him to get up. She had learnt a thing or two from Ginny; who could be quite the little minx when she wanted to.

Slowly Hermione creaked open the door to Ron's dormitory and tiptoed inside. All of the boys were sleeping. She made her way over to Ron's bed and couldn't help smiling when she opened the curtains saw that he had a smile on his face. He had to be dreaming of something nice.

Hermione crept up on his bed and closed the curtains again. Carefully she poke Ron on the ribs, but the only thing she accomplished was her making Ron roll over on his back, mumbling: "Baby…" It almost brought tears to her eyes. 'Didn't know the hormones kicked in so soon', she thought. Next she tried shaking him, which worked for two seconds; Ron sat up, all sleepy and not really focusing on anything. "What'sitabout?" he mumbled, and then he fell back onto the bed and continued sleeping.

'I guess I have to play my last card then'. Hermione placed her hands on either side of Ron's face and kissed him gently on his forehead, then on the eyelids and finally on the mouth. It was successful. Ron responded, and Hermione deepened the kiss. Suddenly she felt his hands around her waist, pulling her to him. She broke the kiss and saw that he was awake.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" she whispered.

"Morning 'Mione. What time is it?"

"It's just past eight and we have a whole wonderful Saturday to spend just the way we like it."

Ron reacted on the time thought; Hermione had hoped that she could steer him off that little issue.

"Just past eight! Why did you wake me so early Hermione? On a Saturday!"

"Because", she said softly, "I had the most wonderful dream about you and I and our six children, and I wanted to share it with you. I also thought we'd get an early start to talk about the baby and our future."

"A dream about us and our children?" She had caught Ron's interest.

"Unum." She told him about the dream and when she was finished, Ron had a strange expression on his face.

"Do you think it was true? Do you think that will actually happen to us?"

"I don't know, but I hope so. I would really like that to be us in the future."

"Me too, Hermione, me too". Ron smiled.

"So, are you ready to face this glorious morning and come have breakfast with me?"

"Nothing would make me happier than to have breakfast with my favourite girl. If you just wait five minutes, I'll get dressed and we can go."

"Great. I'll go wait in the Common Room."

"Why? You can stay here if you like."

"Well, I could; but then I'd have to watch you get dressed and I'm not sure I could resist you, if I saw you in the nude."

Ron grinned. "And why is that such a bad thing?"

"Because", Hermione said with a light chuckle, "us making love in here, this early in the morning, with the other beds full of horny teenage boys, really isn't that appealing to me."

"Good point."

"See you in five" Hermione said, as she silently got out of Ron's bed and crept back through the room, out the door and down to the Common Room. Five minutes later, Ron came scurrying down the stairs.

"Well, you were true to your words. Shall we go?"

"After you" Ron said, as they went out through the portrait, bowing his head.

Hermione laughed and pulled him close for a passionate kiss when they were both outside.

"What was that for?"

"For you being my perfect gentleman."

"One does what one can, even if it is on an empty stomach."

"Hungry, are we?"

"Starving."

"Some things never change, do they?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Nope. That's the way I am made, I'm afraid."

"Come on then, before you perish from starvation."


	7. Author's note

Hi everyone. I know it's been quite a while since I updated, and I know it might have disappointed a few people who really like this story. However, there's a good reason why I put this story on hold. I started University a year and a half ago, and naturally, there just wasn't any time for me to continue writing. This summer, however, I have time, so I am going to continue the story and hopefully finish it. A new chapter will be up soon, in a day or two.


	8. I can learn

**Note: Finally, here it is; chapter 7. Hopefully, this story will be finished by September, and I will try to update as often as I can. Since this story was started before HBP came out, it is obviously not compliant to HBP, and so I'll just ignore certain parts of JKs storyline (you'll know which ones). Hope you enjoy the new chapter, and please review.**

Chapter 7 – I Can Learn

Breakfast took much longer than Hermione would have liked it to, but she knew that with Ron's eating habits, there was just no way to avoid it. After he had filled his stomach with one bowl of porridge, eight sausages, six toasts, a full plate of scrambled eggs and three goblets of pumpkin juice, Hermione finally managed to drag him away from the Gryffindor table and out of the Great Hall.

The last bit of toast still in his mouth, Ron said, with some difficulty, "Where're we going, ´Mione?"

"We are going to see Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore told us to, so I think we should go now, and then we can spend the rest of the day talking about our future."

"Actually, Hermione, we might have to take a small break in the afternoon" Ron said.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked at him, surprised. "Why?" she asked.

"Harry's scheduled in another Quidditch practise session this afternoon. He decided to last night, after Ginny got hit by the bludger. Most of the other team members are new, so after Ginny left for the Hospital Wing, the practise got a bit off track. I completely forgot to tell you last night, what with everything that happened."

"Quite understandable" Hermione said with a smile. "When do you have to be there?"

"At two, Harry said. I don't know how long it'll take. I can try and bump up the time if you want to" he said, not wanting to offend her. He knew how she felt about Quidditch.

"That's very sweet of you Ron, but you don't have to do that. You love Quidditch, and I do think we should try and keep things as normal as possible, even if there will be changes eventually. We have plenty of time to talk about this and there's no reason for us to stop living our lives just because of this. We may have to rearrange some habits, but Quidditch is not one of them."

"I know, and I'm glad you say that. I just thought I should offer, because I don't want you to feel left out."

"Oh Ron, I won't feel left out. In fact, I've got some homework to do, so why don't I just take it along and I can go with you and watch you practise. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great to me" Ron grinned. He kissed her on the cheek and took her hand in his. "Let's go see Madam Pomfrey then."

The Hospital Wing was empty, which was a relief to them, because that would make it easier to keep this a secret. Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office and gave them a grim smile when she saw them. Ron got the distinct feeling that she didn't approve of the situation, but since Dumbledore had told her it was okay, there was not much she could do about it.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, I assume you're here to have a check up on your _situation_?" She emphasised the last word so much, that Ron now was certain that she didn't approve, and it made him slightly cross.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey" Hermione answered, with a small voice. Apparently, she too could feel the tension.

"Come over here Miss Granger", she motioned to a bed to the far left, "and lie down."

Hermione did as she was told and Ron stood next to the bed, holding her hand. Madam Pomfrey stood on the other side of the bed and waved her wand over Hermione's stomach with a complex array of motions, while mumbling a spell. A shimmer of stars and smoke came out of the wand, and then the same shimmer appeared above Hermione's stomach. She and Ron could now see an image starting to form among the mist. When they realised what it was, they both became speechless. For the first time, an honest smile came to Madam Pomfrey's lips. "That's your baby, and judging by the colour on the mist, I'd say that it looks healthy." She looked at the pair again and saw Ron squinting with his eyes while Hermione's eyes darted to and fro over the image. Madam Pomfrey smiled again and pointed at a small dot on the image. "Your baby is right there, do you see that little dot? That's your baby."

"I see it" Hermione said breathlessly. "Do you see it Ron?"

"I see it" he said, equally breathless. "It's so tiny. No bigger than a pea."

"But it grows fast. You'll be able to see a considerable difference with every monthly check-up. It may not look like anything more than a pea now, but after only a couple of months, you can see that it's actually a little person growing inside of you." Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione and Ron just stared at the image for a minute or two, before the image vanished; the spell must have worn off. And then Hermione began to cry. Ron stood there, looking crestfallen for maybe a second or two, and then he put his arms around her and whispered, "Shhh, Hermione, it's okay, don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"I can't do this Ron, it's just too much, it's too big; I have now idea what I'm doing! How are we going to be able to raise a child? I don't know how to be a mother; I don't know how to take care of a baby! It's going to be a disaster, I'm sure of it!"

Ron had to suppress a grin; he knew exactly why Hermione was panicking, but if she saw him grin, she would surely have his head off. "It's not going to be a disaster; everything is going to be all right. I know you want this baby, so I don't believe you for a second when you say you can't do this."

"Yeah, okay, I do want the baby, but I still don't know what I'm doing. I'm only eighteen, what do I know about children anyway? I'm not even good with them, kids hate me! I'm going to be a terrible mother."

"No you won't Hermione. Look, I don't know anything about children either… but I can learn, and so can you. I'm sure there are plenty of books and leaflets about pregnancy and parenting. Right?" Ron looked at Madam Pomfrey for some reassurance.

"Yes, that's right" she said. "I have several books on the subject and I can charm them so that no one else will know what they're about, only you and Mr Weasley." Madam Pomfrey smiled at Hermione, who had stopped crying and now only sobbed slightly.

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" she said.

"Not at all dear, it is perfectly normal to feel this way, especially when it's your first child. I also realise it's difficult when you have to keep a thing like this secret. I am going to perform a concealment charm on you now, okay?"

They both nodded and Madam Pomfrey once again waved her wand and pronounced a strange spell. Hermione glowed purple for a second and then she returned to normal.

"Now no one but you and Mr Weasley will be able to see that you are pregnant" she said to Hermione. "I'm just going to get the books out of my office and then you may leave."

She scurried away to her office and returned a minute later, carrying a number of books in her arms. She gave them to Ron and said, "I hope you'll find them useful."

"I'm sure we will" Hermione said. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

"You're welcome dear."

And with that, Ron and Hermione left the Hospital Wing and went out into the grounds to start discussing their upcoming parenthood.

**Not a very good chapter, I know, but I do think it'll get better after I've gotten into the story again. **


	9. Witness to the sickness

**Sorry for the delay in the update, but I've been rather occupied with other things recently. Last week I became an aunt; my sister gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, named Alma. But now I'm back in business, here's chapter eight. Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 8 – Witness to the sickness

Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the morning sitting under the beech tree down by the lake, talking about the baby and going through the books and leaflets Madam Pomfrey had given them. Around noon, Hermione felt her stomach rumble and heard a similar sound coming from Ron's stomach, so they decided to back to the castle for lunch.

Hand in hand they walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. He smiled at them.

"Hi guys, you were up early."

"Yeah, we've been to see…" Ron started, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Wait a minute Ron, just let me do something first…" She discreetly pulled out her wand and muttered "Muffliato". "There, now we can talk privately."

"I thought you didn't approve of that spell Hermione?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't, but seeing as no one can know about the pregnancy, the spell will be rather useful. If we don't use it, we might as well stop talking to each other."

"You're right, good point. So let me guess, you went to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yeah, we got to see our baby" Ron said, his face beaming. "You wouldn't believe how tiny it is. It was so amazing."

"I'm sure it was" Harry said. He looked at his two best friends and smiled. They loved each other so much and he knew they loved their baby, but it still pained him that they had to go through this prophecy with him, and risk their lives as well. He knew there was nothing he could do about it, but he would do everything to make sure that they survived this, even if he had to give his own life for it.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You seemed a bit out of there, that's all. Were you thinking about the prophecy?"

It still amazed Harry that Hermione always seemed to know what he was thinking. He didn't want to worry his friends though, not when they were so happy now.

"No… no I was thinking about nothing really."

"You're a terrible liar Harry" Hermione said, "but if you don't want to talk about it, fine."

"It was nothing Hermione, honest" Harry replied. "So Ron, are you prepared for the Quidditch practise this afternoon?"

The pair of them quickly got caught up in a Quidditch conversation, and Hermione simply shook her head and turned to her food. She picked up a forkful of steak – and kidney pie, but dropped it just as quickly again. With a hand covering her mouth, she jumped up from the table and ran out from the Great Hall, meeting Ginny in the doorway. She heard her shout something, but she had no time to stop and listen. After racing up the stairs towards the nearest bathroom, Hermione realised she wouldn't make it there on time, so when she spotted a broom cupboard, she ducked in there and conveniently enough found a bucket into which she emptied the contents of her stomach. She sunk down to the floor and sat there for a moment, catching her breath. Hermione made a mental note to watch out for kidney pie, as she definitely had an aversion to it. When she had gathered herself enough, she stood up, used the scourigify – spell on the bucket, carefully opened the door a crack and peeked out, just to make sure no one was standing outside. When she saw that the coast was clear, she got out of the cupboard and decided it would be best if she went back to the Gryffindor common room. She couldn't eat anything now anyway, and she did have homework to do.

Ginny had indeed shouted something at Hermione; she had wanted to know where she was going, because it was very seldom one would see Hermione running away like that. She shrugged and went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry. She gave him a peck on the cheek and then asked, "Where was Hermione going?"

"Oh, she's been feeling unwell all day, and I think the food got the better of her" Ron answered, then put another forkful of pie into his mouth.

"Oh, I do hope she's okay. Maybe I should go check on her?" Ginny said, with concern in her voice.

"No, it's okay, I'm almost done, so I'll go" Ron said. "Besides, I'd rather not sit here and watch you two snogging, or I might not be able to keep my food either." Ron still had some trouble watching Harry and Ginny kiss, even though they had been dating for five months now.

"Sometimes, you are such a hypocrite Ron!" Ginny snapped. Harry sensed the oncoming row and decided to stop it at an early stage.

"Just leave it Gin; you know all of you brothers feel exactly the same way. Ron, why don't you go find Hermione? I'll see you at the practise session later, okay mate?"

"Yeah, all right." Ron took the hint, dropped the fork and left the table, but not before he heard Ginny snapping at Harry, "I can't believe you're defending him Harry! And what do you mean all my brothers feel the same way?" Ron grinned and left the Great Hall, and headed for the Gryffindor Tower, hoping to find his girlfriend there.

Indeed, when Ron entered through the portrait hole, he found Hermione sitting in a comfortable armchair by the window, a book on the table and quill in hand. She was the only one in there, which simplified things. She looked up when he sat down in a chair next to her.

"Oh hi. Did you enjoy your lunch?"

"Immensely" he said sarcastically. "No, it was good, but you didn't seem to feel the same way. Were you very sick?"

"Not to bad, but I didn't make it to the bathroom, I had to make use of a broom cupboard."

This statement caused Ron to break out into uncontrollable laughter. But when he looked up and saw that Hermione's eyes had narrowed so much she now resembled Professor McGonagall, he sobered up rather quickly. He stilled snickered a little though.

"It's not funny Ronald. Would you rather trade it with me, perhaps? I'm sure there's a spell that can make you experience the joys of pregnancy as well."

Ron immediately stopped snickering. She sounded so serious, he was convinced she might actually find such a spell if she got angry enough.

"No, I'm sorry Hermione. I realise it isn't funny to throw up all the time, but you have to see the comical side to it. Wouldn't you have laughed if you had seen the Head Girl, hand over her mouth, jumping into a broom cupboard and then hear her throw up?"

"No, I wouldn't have. I would have knocked on the door and asked her if she was all right. But seeing as you at times are an insufferable prat, I would ask nothing more of you."

Ron's ears got red and Hermione could see that he was ashamed. "I'm sorry, he said.

All the anger that Hermione had built up just evaporated, and she smiled. "That's all right. I suppose it is sort of funny, if you think about it. But I think I'll try and make sure I have a paper bag with me from now on. I suspect that there'll be a lot of food that won't agree with me for the next months."

"That's a good idea" Ron said, glad that things hadn't gotten out of hand. He'd didn't enjoy rowing with Hermione, even if it did seem like it at times.

"What did Ginny say? I met her rushing out of the Hall."

"She wanted to know what was wrong, but I just told her you hadn't been feeling well all day. Though, you might want to stay here during my practise, if we are to keep up that illusion."

"I think you're right" Hermione answered. "It's not going to be easy keeping this a secret from her. She's smart, and she's got a lot of Fred and George in her. If she gets too suspicious, she might use creative methods of finding out what's going on."

Ron sighed. "I know. We have to be very careful, and to be honest, I think Dumbledore is asking a lot, when he wants us to keep this from Ginny. Not to mention how furious she'll be when she finds out about it. She'll absolutely slaughter Harry for not telling her."

"Why just Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh she'll have a go at us to, but Harry's her boyfriend. Believe me, he'll be crawling in the dust, begging her for forgiveness by the time she's done with him."

This made Hermione laugh. "You're right. And the worst thing is, that I'd do the same if I found out you'd been hiding something from me."

"Don't worry; I wouldn't be that much of an insufferable prat to hide something from you. I do want to continue living." This made Hermione laugh even more.

"Oh Ron, what would I do without you?"

"Luckily, you'll never have to find out. So, what homework are you working on?"

Hermione showed him and Ron went to fetch his own, spending an hour trying to get her to do it for him, before he had to go down to the Quidditch pitch, unsuccessful in his attempts to get his homework done without him having to do it.

**Just a few things; I am deviating from HBP, seeing as I started this story before HBP came out. I still want to try and pick out a few elements from the book, but I'll change them. So if you wonder about the use of the Muffliato – spell, and how I will tackle JKs plot with Snape as the Half Blood Prince, don't worry; I'll sort it out in future chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one and I'll try and update ASAP.**


	10. Suspicious Minds

Chapter 9 – Suspicious Minds

The weeks went by and everything seemed to be just the same between Ron and Hermione, at least from an outsider's point of view. They bickered as usual; though Hermione did seem to throw more hysterical fits these days, but that was just considered tactics from Hermione's side. The bickering was always followed by terms of endearment, however, and so everything seemed to be like normal.

Indeed, in some aspects things were just the same; their daily activities did not deviate much from the usual routine, and the constant bickering was something that would never vanish. But had the outsider's paid closer attention, they would have noticed the small changes in the trio's behaviour.

Ron was becoming increasingly more protective of Hermione, and she had had to put her foot down a couple of times to reclaim her independence. But secretly, she enjoyed this caring side of Ron, and at times she would sneak her hand into his, just to feel secure. And Ron could be seen holding his hands around Hermione's stomach more often these days. Harry often saw them exchange furtive glances and smiles, like they shared a special secret, which of course they did.

Fortunately for Hermione, the morning sickness had only lasted a couple of weeks, and the food aversion was easily cured with a simple spell that filled the nostrils with a scent of flowers, masking all other scents. They visited madam Pomfrey every two weeks and so far everything looked good. All the teachers were informed of their situation, but Hermione would not yet have to be excluded from some of the activities during lessons.

Their only problem was Ginny. She had become increasingly suspicious, and even though Hermione had stopped feeling ill, and had blamed it on the flu, she was still nosing around for clues. She had, unlike everyone else, not failed to notice the small changes in Ron and Hermione's behaviour, and had it not been for Harry, she would have uncovered their secret long ago. As it was, things couldn't be better.

One morning, well into the middle of November, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat together in the common room, occupying the armchairs and sofa in front of the fire place. It was a Sunday, and the rain was rattling hard on the windowpane. Most of the Gryffindors were placed around the common room, doing various activities.

Hermione sat next to Ron on the sofa, leaning her head on his shoulder, reading the Daily Prophet and he played with her hair. Ginny was practising a new transfiguration spell they were working on at the moment, using Harry as a guinea pig. At the moment he was sporting a pair of bushy eyebrows (pink) and a goatee. Ron laughed out loud when Ginny in addition to that gave him a walrus moustache. Harry glared at him.

"Ginny, why don't you practise on Ron for a while; I think he could do with a change of appearance" Harry said.

"I would, but he's not as understanding as you, Harry. I fear he'd kill me."

"But I wouldn't let him, nor would Hermione."

"Still, I think I'll stick to you. Besides, you look so cute in a goatee, maybe you should keep it?" Ginny suggested giggling.

"I don't think so" Harry answered, directed his wand to his face and muttered a counter curse. His excessive facial hair vanished.

Hermione let out a disapproving sound and an annoyed frown appeared on her forehead.

"I can't believe the Ministry let that cow make such a statement! Does anyone know anything in that place?"

"What's going on now?" Harry asked with interest, for he was not too keen on the Ministry these days. Ever since their constant recruiting campaign last year, and Umbridge the year before that, it wasn't at all strange that he was fed up with them.

"It's Umbridge; she's made a comment on how to get rid of the Death Eaters and stop Voldemort. Listen to this: _'The only way to get rid of all of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers is to allow all Aurors to use the Avada Kedavra curse. In fact, I believe it would be advisable to let everyone use the curse, in order to protect themselves from Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Ministry is indeed doing a splendid job on keeping them at bay, but it is not enough; we must strike harder, and I propose that a committee is assigned the job to investigate on how to make the Auror's job more efficient. We also welcome more spies, who can help us intercept You-Know-Who's web.' _I mean, come on, what a load of dragon dung!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, look on the bright side" Ron said, "she'll probably get a warning for making that statement. I know they're a bunch of numskulls down at the Ministry, but there's no way they'd agree to her saying stuff like that."

"Unless they're desperate" Harry said, which wasn't at all an unlikely thought, considering the current situation.

"I think they might be, yes." Hermione looked even grimmer. "Right now they're grasping at every straw, and it doesn't surprise me the least bit, if they're actually considering to consorting to such methods."

"But that's crazy!" Ginny said, looking alarmed. "If people are allowed to use the Killing Curse, they might start attacking everything and everyone if they're frightened enough. The Ministry will be stuck with deaths up to here." She made a gesture with her hand above her head.

"It's not just that" Hermione said. "Letting people know in the Daily Prophet, that they're looking for spies, is only a good way to make Voldemort more cautious. He'll be bound to keep a closer watch on anyone who's joined him, and if he finds a spy, which he no doubt will do, I don't think that person will be seen or heard of ever again. I don't know why…"

Hermione stopped in mid sentence, and suddenly clutched her stomach. The pain that soared through her was excruciating. She felt it again and this time couldn't help letting out a small moan.

Ron's protective manner immediately kicked in.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I… it hurts… something's wrong. Ron, I think I need to go to the Hospital Wing."

Neither of them said anything about the baby, but they both thought the same: what if something happened to the baby? Ron stood up and put Hermione's arm around his neck and then helped her stand.

"We'll come with you" Ginny said with a concerned expression on her face.

"No, that's all right Ginny, you and Harry can stay here" Ron answered.

"But maybe it's serious, you might need our help?"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, you don't have to come"

"We're coming and that's final!" Ginny had her hands to her sides and now looked so much like Molly Weasley that no one dared to object any more.

"Fine!" Ron spat at her. "But hurry then, because Hermione's in real pain here."

The four of them hurried through the room and through the portrait hole, ignoring the looks and shouts from their fellow Gryffindors. All the way to the Hospital Wing, Hermione let out small moans and yelps. Ron was terrified; nothing could happen to the baby, nothing. He was really looking forward to parenthood, and also, everything that happened with Harry and Voldemort depended on their baby. But surely, if the prophecy was to be fulfilled, then nothing would happen, would it?

Ron kicked open the doors to the Hospital Wings, screaming for madam Pomfrey. She came rushing out of her office, looking cross.

"What ever are you shouting like that for, Mr Weasley?"

"Something's wrong with Hermione, she's got stomach pains. You have to look at her, right now!" Ron felt he was panicking, and sweat was trickling down his neck.

"Put her over here" madam Pomfrey said, pointing at the nearest bed. Ron did as he was asked. "Now, please leave, and take Mr Potter and Miss Weasley with you" she continued.

"But…" Ron started, but was cut off.

"I need to examine her in peace and right now you're much to agitated to be around your girl friend. Go outside and I'll come get you when I'm done."

Ron looked at Hermione, who gave him a weak smile and nodded. With a sigh he gave in, turned around and went outside, Harry and Ginny right behind him.

Ron was pacing outside the doors, biting his lip. What was taking so long? He knew Harry was just as worried, but he dared not say anything because of Ginny. Ginny was staring at him hard, almost calculating. Finally she spoke. "Ron, will you stop pacing?"

"No, I won't! Hermione might be hurt, I'm worried about her!"

"So am I, but pacing like an idiot is not going to help. Try and calm down."

"I won't calm down and I'll pace for as long as I like!"

"RONALD WEASLEY, STOP PACING AND SIT DOWN!"

Ron stopped in his tracks and just stared at Ginny. She had never really spoken to him like that and it chocked him. It also made him realise that she was right, pacing would do no good. So he obeyed his sister and sat down, head in his hands.

"I know you're worried Ron, but I'm sure she'll be fine" Ginny said, putting her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Right Harry?" she said, looking at him for support.

"Yeah, sure, it's probably nothing" Harry said. But Ron could tell by the tone in his voice that he wasn't convinced of that. Ginny also seemed to sense the tone, and she couldn't help but notice the looks the two boys gave each other.

"You know what's wrong with her, don't you?" she asked.

"No, I don't" Ron said, his answer only a little too swift.

"Yes you do, or you suspect it at least."

"No, really, Ginny, I don't know, nor does Harry." He knew after he said it that he'd gone and put his foot in his mouth.

"Why would Harry know, I didn't ask if he knew?"

"I just… if you thought…" Ron stammered, but Ginny cut him off.

"Give it up Ron. I know something's up. You and Hermione have been acting differently for months, and you to Harry, don't think I haven't noticed. The three of you are keeping something secret from me, and I want to know what it is" Ginny demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you" Ron said.

"So you admit it, there is something going on!" Ginny said triumphantly.

"Yes, but I can't tell you what it is, even though I'd like to, I really want to. But I can't, we promised Dum… someone, not to."

"You meant to say Dumbledore, didn't you?"

"No."

"Yes, you did. Dumbledore made you promise not to tell me… something. Harry" Ginny turned to her boyfriend, "you know it to, don't you?"

She gave him such an angry glare that Harry dared not lie.

"Yes I know, but I promised to. I'm really sorry Ginny, but I can't tell. If you want to know, you'll have to convince Dumbledore to tell you."

"Ok, fine, then I'll do that. And you're coming with me. We're going now, come on!"

She jumped up and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Now? But… Hermione…"

"She'll be here when we get back. I want to know what's going on… NOW!"

"All right. Ron, will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine, just go…"

Ron was looking very defeated now, and Harry didn't really want to leave him, but Ginny was insisting, and he thought it was just as well she talked to Dumbledore about it. He'd handle it a lot better than themselves right now.

Ginny and Harry had only just turned round the corner and vanished, when the doors to the Hospital Wing opened, and madam Pomfrey showed her face.

"You may come in now, Mr. Weasley."

Ron stood up, took a bracing deep breath and followed madam Pomfrey through the doors to the Hospital Wing.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I felt that the chapter had gone on for long enough already and that any more would be too confusing. So I'll try and update with a new chapter ASAP, but I'm not sure exactly when that will be, because I'm going back to University in a few days and my computer is out of function at the moment, I've been using my parents' over the summer. But to keep you going I can tell you that the next chapter will involve Ginny's conversation with Dumbledore, and we find out exactly what's wrong with Hermione. **


	11. Another author's note

Hi everyone. I know, once again it's been quite a while since I updated, and it sucks, I know. I've found that it's really hard to keep a story going when you're at University, especially when you have to read three books a week (I study literature). I do have two chapters ready and waiting, they've been ready for quite some time, but I haven't had a chance to copy them onto a computer yet, because I have to use the ones at school and apparently, writing fan fiction at Uni is a no-no. I did mean to bring the chapters to my parent's over Christmas, but of course I forgot to bring them. Anyway, the reason I'm writing this note, is because I received a new review and I realised how much I've been neglecting the story. So, I here by promise that I'll update as soon as I can, sometime within the next few weeks at least. Hope you'll continue waiting.


	12. Children of the Revolution, part 1

**Hi everyone! I'm very sorry for the ****delay, it took me longer to update than I expected, since my latest note. Anyway, to make it up to you, I'll up load two chapters at once. Hope you enjoy them. And if some of the things I write might seem a little unrealistic, it's because I'm not entirely sure of the facts, and so I'm just estimating how things could be. **

Chapter 10 – Children of the Revolution, part 1.

When Ron came into the Hospital Wing, Hermione was sitting upright in bed, and she had a most bewildered expression on her face. Ron rushed to her side.

"Hermione, are you all right? Is the baby… is everything okay?"

She smiled and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Everything is fine; Madam Pomfrey says it was just a touch of heart burn, combined with a very lively baby. I didn't realise it, but what I felt was actually our baby kicking".

"He was kicking?" Ron asked excitedly. "Is he kicking now?"

"He?" Hermione asked with a shrewd expression on her face. "What makes you think it's a he?"

"Just a hunch. Besides, we have a history of a lot of boys in my family you know. I suppose you think it's a girl?"

"Actually, yes, I do".

"Maybe it's both?" Madam Pomfrey suggested, which made the couple look at her questioningly, and Ron said: "What?"

"Well, you see" said Madam Pomfrey, moving around the bed to Hermione's other side, "the fact that the baby is already kicking made me suspicious. You are not so far along yet for it to be kicking, which indicates that there is more than one baby".

Ron and Hermione fell silent for a moment and then Ron gave a nervous little laugh. "But that can't be right. Surely you would have seen that before now? We've been to loads of check-ups and you've never mentioned this before".

"Yes, but I've only performed one scan. I told you during your second visit that too many scans may affect the pregnancy negatively. However, I do think we need to perform another one, to confirm my suspicions".

"Or dismiss them" Ron said. Hermione said nothing; she just sat staring at Madam Pomfrey, as if in shock.

Madam Pomfrey once again performed the spell she had done during their very first visit to the Hospital Wing, and the same sparkling pattern appeared above Hermione's stomach, revealing an image. Ron and Hermione gasped and Madam Pomfrey put on a satisfied smile. There on the 'screen' appeared, as clear as day, two small figures, very near each other, but still enough far apart to discern two foetuses.

"What did I tell you" Madam Pomfrey said. "I'm very seldom wrong about these things, and there you have it. Congratulations, you are having twins".

The spell faded and it seemed to take Hermione out of her trance.

"But this cannot be! It's just not possible!" she exclaimed.

"And why not?" Madam Pomfrey inquired.

"Because…twins don't run in the family" Hermione said, even though she knew that excuse wouldn't last.

"But it does in Mr. Weasley's family. Come now" Madam Pomfrey said, seeing the shocked expressions on their faces, not knowing the real reason for their worry, "I realise this is a bit of a shock; being a young parent isn't easy and two children instead of one doesn't make it any easier. I understand it'll take some time getting used to, but if you need advise, I'm always here if you need me".

"Thank you" Ron said. "I'm sure you're right. We just need to get used to it… yes, that's all. May we leave now?"

"Why certainly. I expect you and Miss Granger have a few things to discuss, don't you?"

"Yes… yes we do. Come on Hermione". Ron took her hand and helped her off the bed. "Let's go, you need to rest".

"Yes… rest… good idea" Hermione said, seemingly very distracted, but actually thinking very hard. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey, bye". And the couple rushed out of the Hospital Wing.

Once outside, Hermione began walking, very decidedly, in a certain direction, Ron following.

"How can this be possible?" Ron asked bewildered. "Twins… it doesn't match the prophecy".

"I know".

"Maybe Madam Pomfrey made a mistake?"

"You know as well as I do that she didn't, we both saw the scan. Besides, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't lie to us. No, this happened for a reason. The question is what it means".

"Isn't it obvious? It means…" Ron stopped speaking while they passed a couple of students and resumed once they were out of hearing range, "… it means that the prophecy's wrong. And will you slow down! Where are we going?"

"To Dumbledore. I don't think the prophecy's wrong, I think there's more to it. Dumbledore heard the prophecy and he'll know what it means".

Ron just remembered something though.

"Harry and Ginny are there".

"With Dumbledore? Why?" asked Hermione and came to a halt.

"Ginny became suspicious and started guessing there was something on. We sort of confirmed it, there was no way around it, and I let slip we promised Dumbledore to keep it a secret. She took Harry and went to see Dumbledore".

"And when was this?"

"Just before Madam Pomfrey let me in to see you".

"They might have left then – or not. But in which case, we're going to have to take the chance. We need to figure this out now".

Hermione made a move to start walking again, but Ron grabbed her arm.

"What?" she said impatiently.

"How are you even going to get into Dumbledore's office? Do you know the password?"

"Oh … no. I hadn't thought of that. We'll just have to guess I suppose. It won't be too hard; it's always a sweet and I have an expert with me". And she started walking again. Ron stood dumbfounded for a second, then ran after her, shouting: "What's that supposed to mean?"

They rounded a corner and soon stood facing the ugly gargoyle behind which was the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Ron caught up with Hermione and once again asked: "What do you mean; you have an expert with you? Am I supposed to be the expert?"

Hermione turned to him, smiling. "Ron, you've the biggest sweet tooth I know. I wouldn't be surprised if you know all the sweets there are at Honeyduke's".

Ron's ears turned red as he blushed. "Yeah, okay, maybe I do eat a lot of sweets, but there's nothing as sweet as you, you know".

This made Hermione laugh, and she kissed him. "I love you Ronald Weasley. But really, we have no time for flattery right now. Go on, start guessing".

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were in fact still sitting in Dumbledore's office. They had arrived half an hour ago, and after Harry had done a bit of guessing on the password (jelly slugs), the gargoyle had admitted them and soon Ginny was banging on Dumbledore's door.

"Enter" they heard him reply and Ginny pushed open the door, followed by Harry,

"Ah, Miss Weasley, Harry; to what do I owe the pleasure?"

When Ginny went here she was angry; angry at Dumbledore for not telling her this secret, when he knew she and Harry were close. But now, when she stood in front of him, she didn't know what to say. All the anger seemed to evaporate and shouting at him just seemed wrong now. It was Harry who spoke first.

"Sir, Ginny wanted to talk to you. Hermione had to be taken to see Madam Pomfrey and Ginny… guessed a few things. I told her I'd promised you not to tell anyone, so she wanted you to tell her why…"

"Why she wasn't informed? I understand. Please sit down, and maybe I can shed some light on things".

They sat. Dumbledore spoke again. "Firstly, there is no need to worry about Miss Granger, she's fine".

"How do you… ", Ginny began, but was cut off.

"I know much more than the students think. I do not pry into their private lives on purpose, but there are things the walls of this castle cannot hide and therefore I know much of what goes on within them. I did have a feeling you would guess something was going on, Miss Weasley. After all, you and Harry, and Miss Granger and Mr Weasley to, are very close, and it is difficult to hide things then. I knew you were bound to pick up signs, but you've come here much sooner than I anticipated. It only goes to show you're more attentive than I would have guessed".

He paused, considering the couple opposite him. Ginny felt as if she had no clothes on; it felt like Dumbledore could see everything she thought and felt. But then he gave her a smile, and all her fears melted away.

"So" he continued, "what is it you want to hear Ginevra?"

Ginny winced hearing her full name; she did not like it much. "I want to know what's going on. It has to be something big if Ron, Harry and Hermione won't tell me, and I assume they are involved. They must be; otherwise Ron and Harry wouldn't have been so worried when she was taken to the Hospital Wing. I mean, all that was wrong with her was a stomach ache…"

Ginny had poured out all her irritation and had just kept on talking when her last words seemed to hit on something. Her eyes grew wide with realisation.

"Oh Merlin… Hermione's pregnant, isn't she?" She turned to Harry. "Isn't she?" she asked again. Harry nodded.

"Yes, Miss Granger is indeed with child" Dumbledore said. "Now, if you'll calm down, I'll tell you all about the circumstances concerning this pregnancy".

Ginny sunk back in her chair and listened while Dumbledore told her about the prophecy and Ron and Hermione's involvement.

"The reason you were not informed Ginevra, was not because I don't trust you, but because I want to keep the number of people who know about this as minimal as possible".

"But you needn't have told me about the prophecy; you could just have told me she was pregnant. I'm going to be an aunt, and I didn't even know. Do mum and dad know?"

"They know, but your brothers don't. We could of course have told you about the pregnancy, but the fewer who know about it, the harder it is for Voldemort to intercept us. I do not mean to anger you, but you have been an easy target before and I didn't want to risk your safety".

"But Harry could just as easily be intercepted. He's linked with Voldemort, for Merlin's sake!"

Harry realised Ginny was cross, but thought it unfair to accuse him. He didn't say anything however.

"Voldemort is shutting Harry out at the moment, and Harry is performing Occlumency against him, now having mastered that skill after I took over the training".

Ginny said nothing, but blushed a bit, realising her childishness.

"You know everything now though, and I need hardly ask you not to repeat this to anyone else. The prophecy is a secret to all teachers at this school except for professor McGonagall. And Madam Pomfrey knows only of the pregnancy, as that was necessary, but not about the prophecy".

Ginny said nothing for a few minutes, but then she slowly said: "Of course I won't tell. I just have one more question".

"Just one?" asked Dumbledore, smiling.

"You said this was a second prophecy. Is there a first?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry, who looked at Ginny and then back.

"I think I'll leave it up to Harry to tell you about that. If that's all right Harry?"

"Yes of course. It's probably best. Thank you for your time professor".

"You're welcome Harry".

Ginny and Harry got out of their chairs and were just about to leave when there was a knock on the door. They stopped and Dumbledore said, in his ever calm voice, "Enter". The door opened and Hermione, closely followed by Ron, stepped over the threshold. Without even registering that Ginny and Harry were there, she looked Dumbledore in the eye and said: "Professor Dumbledore, we have a problem".


	13. Children of the Revolution, part 2

**Hi everyone. I've noticed, when I've uploaded my chapters; that the text seems to go completely haywire. I've divided my text up, but once on the web, everything is just one long text. I'm trying to fix it, but until now it'll have to look like this, and I hope it won't be too difficult to read it.**

**Also, if anyone would like to guess exactly how I'm going to solve the problem with the babies, you're happy to try. Obviously the answer won't be revealed until the end, but it might be interesting to see what you think will happen. **

**Here's chapter 11, enjoy.**

Chapter 11 – Children of the Revolution, part 2.

Hermione and Dumbledore looked at each other for a moment, and then Dumbledore spoke: "A problem? Well then you must tell me all about the exact nature of this problem, Miss Granger. Would you like Harry and Miss Weasley to stay or leave?"

Only then did Ron and Hermione register that Harry and Ginny stood looking at them curiously. Before she could answer, however, Ginny threw her arms around Hermione's neck, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so glad you're all right! I know everything, Professor Dumbledore told me".

Harry and Ron just stood there, feeling slightly awkward. Harry gave Ron a questioning look, which Ron responded to with a half shrug. Ginny withdrew from the embrace and looked at Hermione, smiling.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Hermione had been taken aback when Ginny threw herself at her, and smiled at her joy; it was a relief that she was happy for them. But now her smile faded.

"Actually, it's the baby we want to talk about. Since you are also involved now, just like Harry, I think it's best if you both stay. That way we don't have to go over it too many times".

"Well do sit down Miss Granger, Miss Weasley" Dumbledore said. "Let me just draw up some more chairs for you". And with a flick of his wand, two more chairs appeared out of thin air. They all sat down and it was silent for a moment. Dumbledore put his hands together and looked at them through his half moon – spectacles. Then he smiled, which gave Hermione courage to speak.

"Sir, I don't know if Harry and Ginny told you, but I had to go to the Hospital Wing".

"Yes, they told me, and I'm pleased to see everything is all right. What was it, a heart burn?"

"Yes, combined with kicking. The thing is, the baby's not supposed to be kicking yet, so Madam Pomfrey did a scan, and it turns out that there are two babies. Ron and I are expecting twins".

Everyone in the room went absolutely silent. Harry and Ginny looked from Ron and Hermione to Dumbledore, and it was clear they were both very surprised with this news. Ron saw that the portraits on the walls were listening intently. Dumbledore, however, didn't stir, not a muscle moved in his body. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. He just looked at Ron and Hermione, almost scrutinising them. Then he said: "Is Madam Pomfrey sure of this?"

"Yes, sir" Ron said. "And we saw it to; you could see it very clearly. I thought at first it was a mistake when she said it, but when I saw the scan there was no doubt about it. But it just shouldn't be possible, should it? Not according to the prophecy".

"No, that's true" Dumbledore admitted. "I understand your confusion".

"Ron thinks the prophecy's wrong" Hermione said, "but I don't think it is. What do you think professor? Do you… think the prophecy's wrong?"

"I'm sorry" Ginny interrupted, "but why should the prophecy be wrong just because you're having twins?"

"Don't you remember," Harry said, "the part that says 'At the end of the fifth moon, the three shall become four'? So far we've thought that meant me, Ron, Hermione and their baby. But now…" He looked questioningly at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore seemed lost in thought for a moment, but then he spoke. "I'm afraid I cannot give you an answer to this riddle. I admit that it puzzles me; and yet a prophecy is never definite. It's all about interpretation, you see. Like Harry's for instance; it is only going to be fulfilled because Voldemort keeps setting store by it".

"What is this prophecy about you Harry?" Ginny demanded, looking Harry in his eyes. She had that same blazing look she took on, when ever she didn't want any no-nonsense or mucking about; just the plain honest truth. Harry sighed and said: "Someone made a prophecy about me and Voldemort. Basically, it all comes down to that one of us has to kill the other".

Ginny stared at him, still with that hard blazing look. She did not look surprised at all. In fact, she just shrugged and said: "Oh well, I kind of guessed it would be something like that". She was silent for a moment. She looked shrewd now. "I suppose you never told me because you thought it would frighten me?"

"Yes. Apparently I was wrong".

"Don't look so disappointed. I'm a big girl Harry, I'm not going to break down and cry. It's your destiny, I've always known that. And I know I won't loose you, I know you're going to win. Don't ask me how I know, I just do".

Harry blushed. He felt awkward talking about this in front of Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore. They didn't seem to bother though, even if Ron's ears were slightly red. Hermione broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Anyway, back to our prophecy. Are you saying that our prophecy won't be fulfilled?"

"No, I do think it will be fulfilled".

"But maybe it's not me and Hermione who are the beloved and betrothed two?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I don't think there's any doubt that you and Miss Granger are those persons. Hermione is with child, you and her are Harry's closest friends, and you two are an item. I don't think it's a matter of the persons but about the events. It is not clear exactly how Harry will be aided in destroying Voldemort. That you will be there is clear, as is the involvement of your child… sorry, children. But the purpose of your involvement, as well as the final outcome of it, lies hidden".

Harry had had a thought in his head during this conversation, and now he felt the need to voice it.

"Maybe I'm going to die".

They all looked at him. "What?" Ron said.

"Of course you won't die!" said Ginny.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

"If I die, there will still be four, and the prophecy will be fulfilled".

"But it says that 'the three shall become four', Harry. That obviously means you, me and Ron".

"Yeah mate, you're not going to die. No one is going to die except for V… oh all right, V..Voldemort. Right?" Ron added, looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sorry Ronald, but I really can't say. I can't make any promises, nothing is certain".

No one said a thing. Ron and Hermione threw nervous glances at each other. They both thought the same thing; a fear was beginning to fill them up from inside. Dumbledore noticed their frightened looks, and said: "I understand it seems hopeless at the moment. The fact that you are expecting twins obviously complicates things, but the only thing we can do right now is wait and see".

This became too much for Ron. The fear was growing every second, and to hear that all they could do was wait and see, made him explode.

"Wait and see? WAIT AND SEE?" Ron shouted, and made everyone except Dumbledore jump. Hermione was startled; she knew Ron was a hot head, but to shout at Dumbledore this way?

"Ron, calm down!" she said, grabbing hold of his arm. Ron shook himself loose and gave Hermione and angry incredulous look.

"Calm down? Hermione, I know you're just as scared as I am. We get drawn into a prophecy without any of us asking for it! We are going to become parents, because apparently 'it's meant to be'; we have no way of controlling it. And when we've finally gotten used to it, starting to look forward to it, new problems arise. As if we didn't have to worry before, now there's more. Our babies might have been conceived just to die, just to save the world from a crazy lunatic! How is that fair? I know you're worried about that to. And you tell me to calm down! He tells us to wait and see! Well, I don't want to wait and see, I want this to be over. I hate that we can't control this! I want to be prepared, I want to know what I'm up against, and he says I can't do a thing!"

"Well, I won't accept it. I'm going to prepare for everything and if it comes to it, I'll rather die than let our children die. I know you don't want to hear this, but I'll do it, I will, because our children deserve to live; I won't accept anything else! So don't tell me to calm down and don't tell me to wait and see!"

Ron finally stopped shouting. He stood shaking, filling his lungs with air; his eyes were shooting daggers at Dumbledore, and at the portraits on the walls, which were making comments about Ron's rudeness. Hermione was dissolved in tears, and Ginny had jumped out of her seat to hold her. She was glaring angrily at her brother, and wondered why he just once couldn't avoid hurting Hermione.

Harry sat looking at his hands. When Ron had been shouting, he had felt that Ron had every right to be angry. He felt it was his, Harry's, fault that his best friends had been drawn into this. If it hadn't been for him, they'd never gotten involved; it was only because they knew him. It seemed to him that somehow, everyone he cared about always got into trouble around him, because he was who he was. Suddenly he felt as if someone was contemplating him, and looked up, meeting Dumbledore's eyes. Harry saw that Dumbledore seemed to understand what he was thinking; and the look he got seemed to tell him that it wasn't his fault; it was Voldemort's. Of course, that was true.

"I think you've just proven to us, Ronald, that we don't know what to expect in the end" Dumbledore said. "It all comes down to our actions, and you've just made it clear that you won't let your children die; I doubt you want anyone you love to die. But you can't save everyone, so if you give priority to Hermione and the children, I doubt Harry will blame you. My point though, is that the prophecy depends on the interpretation and what everyone involved do to prevent certain things from happening. So far, Voldemort doesn't know about your prophecy, and we're going to try and keep it that way. It gives you an advantage. Like I said, we can only wait and see; and already things have happened that will affect the final outcome. You've told us what you're going to do, Mr Weasley, and if you go through with that, it might be the aid Harry needs. Or not. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Ron had calmed down now, and stood looking at Hermione, who was still crying, but not as hard now. Ginny was still glaring at him, but Ron saw only Hermione. In he eyes he saw that she understood him, and that she'd do the same. The only reason she was crying was because he had shocked her, and also touched her a little. Ron had heard Dumbledore though, and realised now that he had over reacted. He understood what Dumbledore meant.

"Yes, sir, I understand now. I'm sorry I shouted at you".

"Oh, I took no offence, I under stand your anger. And I'm used to it. Harry here has a much higher record than you in shouting". Dumbledore smiled and Harry blushed. "And if we all understand each other now, then perhaps you should get down to dinner? I think a spot of tea is just what you need now".

"That's a good idea, professor" Harry said. "Ginny, are you coming?" He gave her a meaningful look, and she took the hint. "Sure". She turned away from Hermione and followed Harry. Hermione had risen from her chair, and as she dried her eyes, she said: "Thank you for your help professor".

"Nothing to mention. I'm always here if you need to talk".

"Yes. Bye professor".

"Bye" Ron said. Dumbledore waved at them. As they headed for the door, Ron felt Hermione take his hand and he looked at her. She had a small smile on her face and he knew they understood each other.

They didn't go down to dinner. They went to Hermione's room. It had indeed been a long day and they were both hungry and tired, but they had to sort some things out. When they reached Hermione's room, they sat down on her bed. They were silent for a minute, before Ron began speaking.

"I'm sorry I over reacted like that, I just… everything just felt so hopeless".

"I know. I'm not mad, I understand, I do. You were right; I would do the same thing. Our children do deserve to live, but just like you'd do everything to save them, and save me; I'd do everything to save all of you. I don't want to lose any of you".

"Neither do I. I want us to grow old together and have loads more kids. I love you Hermione".

"And I love you. That will never change, no matter how overwhelming and hard things get". She hugged him and they just sat like that for a long while, until Hermione said: "Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry, aren't you?"

"I'm starving".

"It's too late for dinner though. Can't you go and get some food from the kitchen?"

"Sure. Anything for you. Want anything in particular?"

"No…" Ron raised an eye brow. "Oh fine, I want shepherd's pie if you can get it, and see if they have any treacle tarts. And brownies. And lemons".

"Lemons?" Ron asked.

"It's a craving".

Ron shook his head and left the room. The journey to the kitchen went smoothly, and he was back after fifteen minutes. When he came back to Hermione's room he found her on the bed, sleeping. She looked so peaceful; no one could tell what burden lay upon her. He swore that he'd never let anyone hurt her, ever. Ron smiled; a bittersweet smile, and went to wake her up. His common sense told him there was no point in spoiling all that food.


	14. Running in the Family

**All right everyone, it's time for a couple Christmas-chapters, even though it's July. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it, and maybe you'll be infected with some Christmas spirit, which is a mood one would like to be in all year around, even in the middle of summer. Anyway, here's the first, and yes, it is slightly sappy and fluffy, but you're going to have to live with it. And once again, enjoy. Oh, and please review. **

**Don't own Harry Potter, bla bla bla. (Haven't mentioned this in previous chapters, apart from the first, because I felt like I was stating the obvious, but I've now decided to add it in every chapter, seeing as one can get sued for just about anything these days. Wouldn't want that, now would we?)**

Chapter 12 – Running in the Family.

Since their meeting with Dumbledore, there had been no more incidents or issues to resolve. Hermione's belly had grown a little bit more; though of course only Ron could notice. It was a perfectly shaped bump up front with nothing bulging on the sides. Hermione was therefore convinced she was having girls, (having read something about it in one of the books Madam Pomfrey gave them) but Ron still insisted on it being boys; referring to his family DNA.

One week before Christmas, the couple plus Harry and Ginny were sitting by the fire in the common room, doing their homework; even Ron, if a bit reluctantly. At the moment however, he and Hermione were once again bickering about the sexes of their babies.

"It has to be boys Hermione; I am a Weasley, and we are simply better at producing boys than girls" Ron said. "No offence Ginny" he added, looking at his sister. Ginny just gave him a weary sort of look and said: "None taken. I know I'm an exception".

"Luckily, for me" Harry grinned. Ginny's response was to give him a kiss, and Ron turned away from them, back to Hermione, who had started to make her case.

"But in the book it says that the shape of my stomach usually develops when expecting girls. And I also have that lemon craving, which is as good a proof as any. The book says it's a clear sign for girls.

"You never can tell with Weasley children; maybe the boys in our family also take a fancy to lemons?" Ron suggested.

"If you never can tell with Weasley children, then I suppose the chance of it being girls is just as good as it being boys" came Hermione's retort.

"That's not what I meant!" Ron said.

"It still applies!"

"Why does it matter anyway?" asked Harry. The two of them stopped bickering and looked at him. He had on the same weary look as Ginny; the one they took on when they were thoroughly tired of their constant bickering, and just wanted them to stop. "Won't you love the babies just the same despite what sex they have?"

Hermione blushed a little. "Of course we will; this isn't about what we prefer. This is about what we both _think_ it is, and Ron won't even consider the possibility that they might be girls".

"Well, you won't consider the possibility that they are boys!"

"I will to, I don't care what they are; it's just that the book says..."

"The book could be wrong!"

"Oh, and you can't?"

"Apparently, neither can you!"

"What if you're both wrong" Ginny suggested.

Ron and Hermione once again stopped bickering, and looked at Ginny this time.

"Have you ever considered the possibility that it's a boy _and_ a girl?"

Ron looked at Hermione, who smiled. They had been so stubborn; wanting to be the one to be right, that they never considered that option.

"You're right Ginny, there is a chance of that" Hermione said.

"I guess that could be true" Ron admitted"

"So will you please stop bickering now? It's driving Harry and I insane".

"Sorry. We'll stop now" Ron said, his ears reddening a little.

"Thank Merlin for the Muffliato-spell, huh?" Harry said. They all laughed, realising what he meant. If they hadn't had that spell, they wouldn't be able to talk about the prophecy or the babies at all.

"On the upside though" Ginny added thoughtfully, "they wouldn't be able to bicker all the time".

"That would be a nice change" Harry said. Ron threw the pillow from his armchair at him, pretending to be cross. Harry ducked and laughed, while Ginny got out of her armchair and went to retrieve the pillow, which had landed in the fireplace. It had already caught fire, but a simple Aguamenti-spell from Ginny quickly put it out. She added a Reparo-spell to that, and the pillow was as good as new again.

Ron stretched his arms into the air and yawned loudly. The clock was heading towards midnight and the few students that were still in the common room apart from themselves, were now turning in for the night. Ron watched as a couple of fourth year girls vanished through the door to the girls' dormitories, and then looked at Hermione.

"How about we call it a night? It's late and I'm sleepy."

"Not until you finish that essay Ron. You only have a few sentences left".

"But I want to go to bed" he wined.

"I'm too tired for any frolicking Ron" was Hermione's answer, which made Ginny giggle and Harry hide behind a book. Ron blushed a fierce red and said: "I was thinking nothing of the sort. Besides, who says I'm not sleeping in my own bed tonight?"

"But I thought..." Hermione started, but stopped when she met Ron's grin. Ginny giggled even harder, and this time Harry joined in.

"Not so tired after all, are we?" Ron said.

"I am too, I just... wanted you there, is all. I feel much safer when you're there".

"Relax Hermione, I was only joking. I'll stay with you tonight. But seriously, do I have to finish the essay tonight?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but instead made a grimace and rubbed her belly.

"These two are killing me. I swear they're doing somersaults in there".

"Can I feel?" Ginny asked excitedly. She hadn't had a chance to touch Hermione's stomach yet, though she had been dying to. Harry hadn't either, and he had to admit that he also was intrigued. After all, to them she looked the same as always; they would never have believed she was pregnant if they hadn't known it.

"Of course you can. Don you want to feel it to, Harry?"

"Sure" he said, and noticed his voice was a bit shaky. How could he feel nervous over something like this?

"Give me your hands" Hermione said with a smile, and took Ginny and Harry's outstretched hands, and put them on her belly.

Ron watched the bewildered expressions on his sister's and best friend's faces, and smiled, knowing they were feeling the babies moving. He remembered the first time he'd felt them moving; suddenly it had felt so real. Sure, he had been aware of the reality and seriousness of the situation before that, obviously, but when he felt that tiny foot kicking Hermione's belly; knowing that there were actually two living beings inside her, created out of their love for each other – it had brought tears to his eyes. As he looked at Ginny and Harry, he could see that they too were feeling the exact same thing.

Ginny smiled broadly and looked at Hermione. "Wow, this is amazing. It's almost hard to believe that there are tiny human beings in there, but feeling them move like this..."

"...It makes it all real" Hermione filled in.

"Yeah".

Ron looked at Harry. So far, he hadn't said anything, and now his face had become serious. Suddenly he looked up, and they could see a tiny tear slowly making its way down his cheek.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"It's... I just... I'm sorry Hermione... Ron; sorry for putting you in this situation".

"What do you mean, mate?" Ron asked, though sensing what was bothering his best friend.

"If it hadn't been for Voldemort chasing me, if you two hadn't known me, this prophecy would never have happened, and you and your children wouldn't be in danger right now".

"But Harry" Hermione said, taking his hand, "if it hadn't been us, it might have been someone else. What were you supposed to do, not make friends with anyone? Isolate yourself completely? That's not a life Harry, and you know it. Ron and I aren't sorry you're our friend, nor is Ginny sorry for being your girlfriend. This isn't your fault, it's Voldemort's".

"But your children... feeling them kicking... like you said, it all becomes so real all of a sudden. They are alive, growing, waiting to be born, for life to begin. To think that they might not get to live that life, that they might not survive this in the end... it just isn't fair. If it hadn't been for the prophecy..."

"If it hadn't been for the prophecy" Ron interrupted, "there probably wouldn't be any babies growing inside Hermione right now. We used every protection we could think of, so if it hadn't been for the prophecy, I wouldn't have fatherhood to look forward to. Sure, I'll admit I hadn't thought about having children for quite a while yet, and the situation is far from ideal. But I did always imagine having children with Hermione, and I feel that I've become a better man because of them. So stop blaming yourself Harry".

"And as for it being fair" Hermione said, "you're right, it isn't, and yes, sometimes I feel the same hopelessness as you do right now. But there is nothing we can do except love them as much as we can, every moment we get to have them around, even if they're still only in my stomach. And I don't think they'll die. They were conceived for a reason, and I refuse to believe that some higher power brought them to us, just to be used as a tool in their master plan. Ron's right, stop blaming yourself. It doesn't matter what happens, as long as we stand united."

Harry felt a big lump building up in his throat; he knew they were right, of course, and he just couldn't think of anything he had done to deserve his friends. He felt so blessed to have them, and had to fight back the urge to start bawling and hugging them breathless, all three of them. Ginny, who had sat silent during this very personal conversation, understood exactly how Harry felt. Now she took Harry's hand, and slowly he looked at her, with watery eyes. She smiled at him; he smiled back and blinked the tears away. Ginny pulled him into a warm, loving hug, and whispered: "Don't be so hard on yourself Harry. I know you feel like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders, and in some ways you do. But you have your friends, and you have me. I love you".

"I love you to" Harry whispered back.

They withdrew from each other, still smiling. Still, the mood was a bit tense, so to lighten up the mood, Ginny said: "I think you should let Ron off the hook on the essay, Hermione. After all, it's almost Christmas".

To encourage Hermione, Ron gave her puppy eyes, and even though she called his bluff, she still gave in.

"All right, just as long as you do it tomorrow".

"Will do, Hermione. I promise".

"Well, it is almost Christmas. And I do feel like going to bed".

She closed her books, collected her things, rose from the chair and said: "Good night Harry... Ginny... Ron, are you coming?"

She gave him a meaningful look, not missed by neither Ginny nor Harry, and certainly not by Ron.

"Oh, yeah. Coming. 'Night" he simply said to his sister and best friend, shoved his things into his bag, and followed Hermione through the door to her bedroom. Before the door closed, they could hear Hermione letting out a squeal, and Ron giggle. There was not going to be any sleep in Hermione's room for some time yet.


	15. Christmas Time

**Chapter 13 – Christmas Time**

On the morning, two days before the Christmas holiday, the trio and Ginny were having breakfast in the Great Hall. Ron was presently gobbling down a large portion of scrambled eggs, while Hermione was watching him, looking nauseated. When Ron noticed, he said, with food still in his mouth: "Whass'ematte'?"

"Do you have to eat like that?" she replied.

"Like what?" he said, swallowing the rest of the food.

"Like you've never been taught manners. You could at least keep your mouth closed when you chew. It disgusts me".

Ron's face darkened. "Well, excuse me for being a growing man; excuse me for liking scrambled eggs. But no, apparently I disgust you. You've never had a problem with it before".

"You don't disgust me, only the way you eat. If you hadn't noticed…" Hermione broke off. She gave her wand a little flick and they all realized that she had pronounced the Muffliato-spell inside her head. "… if you hadn't noticed, I'm pregnant, and I may have stopped having morning sickness but I'm still sensitive to smells and icky things. I love you with all my heart, but it just makes my stomach turn over when I see you eat like that".

Ron could have apologized and tried to keep his mouth closed while eating, but he was in a foul mood now and also felt offended, so he couldn't help himself when he said: "Well, don't look then". He regretted it the moment he'd said it, especially when he saw the tears welling up in Hermione's eyes and she got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

Ron looked at Ginny and Harry. Ginny looked absolutely furious and Harry just looked sad. Just as Ginny opened her mouth to yell at Ron, the morning post arrived. They could all spot something brownish coming their way at a high speed; the next second an owl crash landed in between the plates and bowls on the table, knocking over Ron's goblet of pumpkin juice. Ginny took the letter from the owl's beak, took one look at it, and then handed it over to Ron. "Come on Harry, we'd better take Errol up to the owlery. I don't think he'll manage on his own". And without another word she picked up the lifeless owl and left the table. Harry just gave Ron a half sympathetic, half annoyed look. Gazing at their backs for a moment, Ron shook his head and then opened the letter, wondering what his mother might want.

Half way through the letter, his face turned slightly pale. After finishing it, his face had the shade of paper and he jumped up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall. He could feel people's eyes on his back, but his only thought was to find Hermione. Luckily, they had the same first lesson, and he knew she wasn't upset enough to miss it, though he strongly doubted she'd talk to him. He was quite right.

When he reached the classroom, Hermione was already waiting outside, but she made no sign of having seen him. Ron knew Hermione well enough not to try and apologise right now, so instead he just stood there, staring at his feet and looking slightly sheepish. After five minutes or so, most of his class mates started arriving and a couple of minutes after that, Professor McGonagall opened the door. Hermione speeded into the classroom and took a seat next to Hannah Abbott. Ron sat down directly behind them, saving a seat for Harry. Harry himself came sprinting into the classroom just as Professor McGonagall was about to close the door. He flopped himself down next to Ron and whispered out of the corner of his mouth:

"Don't be surprised if Ginny doesn't talk to you for a while. She's quite cross. She wanted me to tell you that you're a prat, but I told her I think you already know that".

"I do, thanks" Ron huffed. "Anyway, I've got bigger problems than Ginny right now". He couldn't explain further though, because Professor McGonagall had given him a glare, and once Ron stopped talking, she began giving instructions. They were going to transfigure their desks into pigs, and it was extremely difficult. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione had succeeded, and was awarded ten points for Gryffindor. She packed her things up and was about to leave the room without even looking at Ron, but he grabbed her by the arm as she passed him. Slowly she turned and glared at him challengingly.

"I know you don't want to talk to me, and I don't blame you. I just want you to read this". He gave her the letter. "It's from mum. Come find me when you're done, please". Then he took his bag and left Hermione standing there, holding the letter. She made her way out into the corridor, and by the light of a nearby window, she started reading the parchment.

Dear Ron

I'm just writing to confirm that you, Ginny, Harry and Hermione will arrive on Saturday morning. Yes, Hermione is also coming; you see, me and your father wrote to her parents and invited them to celebrate Christmas with us, and I'm pleased to say that they've accepted; and I took upon myself the task of informing Hermione. Your father is thrilled; he says he can't wait to have in-depth conversations about muggle inventions with Mr. Granger.

Of course, neither of us will discuss the prophecy, but I really don't think it's fair that Mr. and Mrs. Granger aren't informed about the pregnancy. After all, Hermione is their daughter, and becoming a grandparent is a great thing. I've spoken to Dumbledore, and he says it's up to Hermione to decide whether she wants to tell them or not. We'll respect any decision she makes, but it would be lovely if she decides to tell. It would make her parents as much a part of the family as she already is, and hopefully you'll be welcomed into theirs.

Hope you and Hermione are feeling fine, send her our love. See you all Saturday.

Love Mum

When Hermione had finished reading, she went straight to find Ron. She found him in the common room. He was playing chess with Harry, but when he saw her, he got out of his armchair and walked across the room to meet her. Hermione didn't say a word, she just took his hand and with an apologetic look over the shoulder to Harry, Ron followed her to her room. Before he turned his head back he saw Ginny taking his place in the game, and he knew she would totally crush Harry.

Once inside Hermione's room, the first thing Ron said was: "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know I should consider your feelings more, and I know you're more sensitive because you're pregnant, but sometimes I forget. Not that you're pregnant, but that you're more sensitive, because apart from that you're just the same, and if I didn't know you were pregnant I wouldn't believe it because of the glamour charm. I don't think I'm making sense anymore, but I'm sorry and I'll try to be considerate from now on".

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand, smiled and said: "I know you're sorry and I'm sorry to. Being pregnant isn't a piece of cake, but neither is becoming a father, and sometimes I'm the inconsiderate one. I hate the fact that my hormones are controlling me this way, and your comment was actually quite logical, but I couldn't help it; to me it just sounded so harsh, even though it wasn't. We'll both try and be more considerate. But we have more pressing issues to deal with". She took the letter out of her bag. Ron sighed. "I know". He sat down on the bed and Hermione sat down next to him. "So" he said, "what do you want to do?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know. On the one hand I think your mother is right, and on the other I don't want to risk their safety".

"I realise it's difficult. They must feel so left out sometimes. I mean, you spend most of the time in the magical world, they hardly ever get to see you".

"I know. It makes me feel so guilty. I love them, I really do, and I know they support me. I belong here, in the magical world, and I know that they understand that, but at the same time they don't. Half of the time they only pretend to understand when I talk about spells and potions and the ministry and elf – rights".

Ron bit back a comment about how no one understood about elf – rights, but realised this was not the time.

"I think it's only when I talk about Harry, Ginny and you that they understand" Hermione concluded.

"You talk about us with your parents?" Ron asked, slightly surprised.

"Well of course I do, Ron. You are my family, just as much as my parents are. And I think they realise that. They can see that you make me happy, you especially, though I think my dad might want to talk to you. I'm not sure he's all that happy about me dating. But eventually he's going to have to accept that I'm not his little girl anymore".

"No, I don't think you've been his little girl for a long time. You've always been the most mature one out of you, me and Harry (and I the least). But still, all of us have been forced to grow up sooner than we'd ever imagined. Sure, we've done brilliant things and we've had a lot of fun, but it's also been hard and frightening and dangerous. We were still kids when we did most of those things. This prophecy, this pregnancy; it's the last piece of our childhood gone. Now we're the ones about to become parents, it's our turn to worry about our kids. I just hope the prophecy's fulfilled and Harry gets rid of V ... Voldemort, so that our kids can keep their childhood longer than we did".

Hermione sat completely speechless as Ron spoke, and when he was through, tears glistened in her eyes. She took his face in his hands and gave him one long deep kiss. When she withdrew she stared into his eyes; those blue eyes that made her feel like she was an island in and ocean – his island. The way he looked at her so lovingly told her so. He stared back into her warm hazelnut eyes. She had on that look that always made him feel special, that reassured him he was the only one for her; that reminded him that he didn't have to compete for her love – he'd always have it.

"That was the most profound thing you've ever said, Ron".

"Yeah, well, I mean it. There's more to life than adventures and dangers. I just want our kids to have a bright future, a safe one".

"I want that to. Safety is more important sometimes. So I don't think we should tell my parents about me being pregnant. They won't understand unless we tell them about the prophecy, and doing that is completely out of the question. If we tell them now they'll probably say that I'm too young, that I'm ruining my future and my dad will want to murder you. It's better to keep it a secret until... whatever happens has happened. They won't like it then either, but at least then I can make them understand. Now they'll just be angry".

"I think you're right. We'll wait. Mum will be disappointed but it's for the sake of everyone's good".

"Yes, it is. I love you Ron". Hermione hugged Ron and kissed him. Ron got slightly surprised when she deepened the kiss and started tugging at his robes.

"Hermione! What's got you all excited all of a sudden?" he exclaimed.

"You being profound. I think it was extremely sexy. But if you're complaining..."

"No! I'm not complaining, not at all. But do we have enough time?" he said, indicating that their next lesson would start soon.

Hermione cast a locking and a silencing charm on the door. "I can be quick" she replied. Ron kissed her hard and pulled her down on to the bed. "So can I" he said.


	16. All I Want For Christmas Is You and you

**Chapter 14 –**** All I Want For Christmas Is You (and you, and you, and you).**

Ron wrote a reply to his mother's letter later that evening and sent it off with Piggy the following morning. He'd been foreseeing enough to add that there was no need for her to send Piggy back, as they'd be arriving at the Burrow the next morning. Ron knew his mother well enough to know that she'd try to protest his and Hermione's decision the first chance she'd get, but if they only were adamant enough, she'd accept it. After all, their reasons were quite solid, so Ron didn't reckon Mrs. Weasley would fuss too much.

When evening came, Ron and Hermione withdrew to Hermione's room; they wanted to spend some quality time together, as they probably wouldn't get too much of that for the next couple of weeks. Hermione currently half - lay on the bed, with pillows propped up behind her back, reading a book. Ron sat at the foot of the bed, rubbing her feet. Soon though, he noticed that Hermione seemed a bit out of it. He'd been watching her eyes for a minute or two, and instead of moving along the lines in the book, they were staring at the same spot.

"All right, spill it Hermione. Tell me what's wrong?" Ron said.

Hermione directed her eyes to Ron instead and, frowning at him, replied: "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong".

"Then why have you been staring at the same page for the past couple of minutes? I know there's something bothering you. Just tell me".

She put the book down beside her and sighed. "I'm just worried about Christmas, that's all. Do you realise how much effort it's going to take to keep this a secret from everyone? Even with your parents, Harry and Ginny helping; we're going to have to watch our mouths. We can't let anything slip, and we still have to act our normal selves. I doubt my parents will notice much, but Fred and George are going to be a problem. Not to mention these stupid hormonal mood swings which have returned lately. I just don't know if I'll be able to keep them at bay. And my back hurts like hell" she added, as a final doom – like conclusion.

Ron made a noise that sounded like a mixture of a sigh and a laugh. Hermione gave him an angry little glare, clearly misunderstanding the noise. Now Ron did laugh, moved up the bed and sat next to her. The laugh did not go down well with Hermione.

"Why are you laughing?" she said crossly. "There is nothing funny about this Ronald Weasley, nothing at all".

"Of course there isn't. I wasn't laughing at your fears; I am just as worried as you are. I laughed because I understand your exasperation, and because I can practically see the little wheels of thought turning inside your head. And I can see that you think I'm being an insensitive prat who's not taking your concerns seriously. Well, I do take them seriously. Now, if you'll start by leaning forward a bit, we can start discussing our problems".

"Leaning forward?" Hermione asked, still looking cross.

"Lean forward or move over so I can rub your back. I believe you said it hurt".

Hermione blushed and swung her legs over the side of the bed, so that both she and Ron were sitting on its edge. She felt his hand coming around her, moving underneath her sweater and start rubbing the small of her back. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh; during the course of their relationship Hermione had discovered that Ron had a way with his hands. It didn't really matter where he touched her; somehow he always made it feel so good and this was no exception. The way he moved his hands now; with the palm of his hand moving in circles over the small of the back down to the caudal vertebra and up again, it was absolute heaven.

"How does that feel?" he asked her.

"It feels like you can throw away your wand altogether because you've got plenty of magic in those hands of yours" she replied, which earned her a chuckle from Ron.

"Well, I still think I'll feel safer keeping my wand. And my hands really aren't that magical; it's all down to you relaxing. You worry too much Hermione. It's not good for you; or for the babies".

"I know, but I can't help it. I actually had a nightmare about the holidays last night. There's so much that could go wrong, I've even considered staying here at Hogwarts, before I realised it would cause even more suspicion".

"Look" Ron said, pulling her towards him with his free arm, letting her head rest on his shoulder, "I admit, there are a million things that could go wrong, but nothing will. And do you know why?" he asked.

"Why?" she whispered into his shoulder.

"Because this Christmas isn't going to be about worries and problems; this Christmas is going to be about love. Things could go wrong now, but they could get even worse later on. We still don't know the outcome of this prophecy. That's why we should focus on enjoying this Christmas, with our family, because we might not get another chance. I don't like thinking about it, but it's true".

He stopped talking when he realised that Hermione was crying. He didn't say anything, he just kissed her forehead and stroked her hair; she nestled in closer and he drew in the smell of her hair into his nostrils. She didn't cry for long. The sobs soon subsided, but being lost in thought, Ron still gave a little start when she spoke:

"You're right Ron, we have to cherish this Christmas. I don't really know what I was worrying about".

"I do; you worried that I might not be able to keep my big trap shut" Ron said earnestly, but Hermione could tell he was joking, and laughed.

"Of course you'll be able to keep your trap shut. It was Harry's trap I was worried about". This time Ron laughed. When he'd straightened his face, he said: "I really don't think any of us who know will say anything, not even by mistake. It'll be the little things that might cause a problem; like you being bumped into and stuff like that".

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione cried out. "I hadn't thought of that!"

"Of being bumped into?"

"No... well, sort of. People will want to hug us. My parents haven't seen me since July, they'll be especially eager to hug me. They'll feel the stomach. They'll find out. What are we going to do?" Hermione had panic in her voice and Ron realised with a pang that she was absolutely right.

"Well, there must be a way around that? Don't you know any spell that'll...?"

"No I don't! But Madam Pomfrey might. We have to go see her, and if she doesn't know, then we'll go to Dumbledore".

And she grabbed Ron's hand and ran for the door. She marched him through the corridors so fast Ron was completely out of breath when they reached the hospital wing. Unfortunately Madam Pomfrey didn't know of such a spell, and so they were off to Dumbledore's office instead. The headmaster did however know of a spell that would help them, and taught it to Hermione. After practising a couple of times, Hermione quickly grasped it, and they thanked Professor Dumbledore and went back to Hermione's room.

As they lay in bed together, waiting for sleep to creep upon them, Hermione snuggled closer to Ron and whispered: "Thank Merlin Professor Dumbledore could help us. That's one problem less to worry about".

"Yeah, that only leaves us Fred and George" Ron said with a slight grin and Hermione groaned. "Don't worry Hermione" Ron said. "I'll handle Fred and George. They won't suspect a thing, I promise".

"Still" Hermione sighed, "it's going to be a long couple of weeks, isn't it?"

"Most likely, yes, but we'll manage. Right now, all I want to do is lie here and enjoy our solitude"

Hermione looked up, leaned forward and kissed Ron. Then she put her head back on his chest. "That's all I want to" She closed her eyes, and soon they had both fallen into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and cold. After a quick breakfast in the Great Hall; Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny lined up outside Professor McGonagall's office, waiting to floo home. Hermione had performed the spell on herself before she left her room. She would have to repeat it every two days, to keep it working though. Hermione was the last one to step into the green flames and yell out "The Burrow!"

When she landed in the Weasley's fireplace, and stepped out of it, Mrs. Weasley moved forwards to hug her. She caught a glimpse of Harry, Ron and Ginny gathered around the kitchen table, before Mrs. Weasley's arms closed around her in a tight embrace.

"Hermione, dear. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, just fine".

"You're not over-exerting yourself, I hope" she said and gave Hermione a stern look.

"No, Mrs. Weasley. Ron helps me make sure that I don't".

"Well, you still look thin, are you sure you're eating enough? You know –"

"She's eating quite enough mum. And of course she looks thin; she's got a glamour charm on her. And maybe you shouldn't talk about this right now". Ron came to Hermione's rescue and gave his mother an angry glare.

"Fred and George aren't here, so it's perfectly safe to talk about it. And seeing as there won't be any time for talking about it later, I really would like to do it now. It's not every day one becomes a grandmother" said Mrs. Weasley, sending her son a hurt look. "And speaking of becoming a grandparent, Hermione, dear, are you sure you're making the right decision about not telling your parents?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure. They wouldn't understand unless I told them about the prophecy as well, and I simply can't do that, it would put them in too much danger. It's better this way".

"Oh, well, all right then. I'll accept your decision, but I do think it's a shame. It's such a lovely thing to look forward to, being a grandparent".

Ron and Hermione gave each other a knowing look that said more than enough; looking forward to it might be one thing, but actually experiencing it... did they dare have that much hope? Mrs. Weasley hadn't seen the look though, but had turned to the kitchen counter, and started chopping vegetables. Ginny soon made for a change of atmosphere in the room however.

"Is dad at work?" Ginny asked, as she sat down at the table.

"No, he's meeting Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They're driving here" Mrs. Weasley added, as she saw the questioning looks on their faces. "We've given them directions, but Arthur thought it best if he'd walk down to the village and wait for them, in case they get lost".

"How will waiting for them help, if they are lost?" Harry asked, confused by her statement.

"Well, finding the village won't be hard, as it's on the map, but finding their way to our house might prove tricky, as it's normally hidden from muggle eyes. We told them to drive through the village until they get to the other side, and now Arthur is there to meet them. I think he made a sign, so that they'd recognise him".

Ron groaned and hid his face in his hands. He knew where his father had got the idea; Hermione had explained to him about airports last summer, and now he'd probably thought it fitting to welcome Hermione's parents' muggle style. He just hoped they would understand and appreciated the gesture. Hermione seemed to understand Ron's concerns.

"Don't worry Ron; your dad won't embarrass himself. My dad will think it amusing, and quite helpful. Besides, they like him, and you too Mrs. Weasley" Hermione added, turning her head towards Mrs. Weasley.

"I know dear, and I think your parents are very nice to. But before they get here, maybe we should set up some rules for this holiday; about the prophecy I mean" Mrs. Weasley said. She had a concerned look on her face.

"We won't say anything about the prophecy, Mrs. Weasley" Harry said. "We've managed to keep it a secret from everybody at Hogwarts so far, so as long as we act our normal selves I can't see the subject even cropping up".

"Not around everybody perhaps, but it might be a good idea not to talk about it in private either. The house is going to be full of people and the walls aren't that thick".

"They could be as thick as ever and it wouldn't stop Fred and George" Ron mumbled under his breath.

"You're right Mrs. Weasley, we shouldn't talk about the prophecy, but I agree with Harry, the subject will hardly be brought up. It's the pregnancy I'm worried about" Hermione said. "It's going to be really hard for me and Ron not to talk about it".

"I realise that dear, but you will have to do your best, if you're intent on keeping it a secret. I suppose you've solved all visual signs of the stomach?"

"Yes, it won't show and no one can feel it if they bumped into me, or hugged me".

"Have you received any food restrictions from Madam Pomfrey?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I have, and she said I should stay away from smoked food. I doubt that will cause too much trouble. It's the hormones that really trouble me. I've been having awful mood swings again lately, and I'm just worried someone will notice".

"I had a feeling that might be a problem, so I took the liberty of procuring a calming potion for you" Mrs. Weasley said and took out a flask from her apron pocket. She handed it to Hermione. "It keeps the nerves and hormones in shack reasonably well; take one mouthful every morning and evening. I've used it during all my pregnancies. I think I would have driven Arthur mad if I hadn't used it" Mrs. Weasley said and gave Hermione a smile.

Hermione got up from her chair and hugged Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you" she said. At that moment Hermione felt very lucky to have Mrs. Weasley in her life. If anyone knew anything about being a mother, it was she, and Hermione needed all the support she could get, now that she was unable to get any from her own mother. It did make her sad, not being able to tell her mother about the babies, but she knew it was her only option.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to understand how Hermione felt. "It's no trouble, dear. As you can't ask your mother for some motherly advice, I'm more than happy to assist you with that in her stead. I know how difficult a pregnancy can be; but mostly it's pure joy. You really do look like you're glowing".

"You just said she looked thin" Ron protested.

"I do think she looks thin, but she's still glowing" Mrs. Weasley said as she withdrew from the hug. "Where's Harry and Ginny?" she added, and Ron and Hermione looked at their empty seats. "I suppose they got tired of all the baby talk" Ron said.

"Well, I'm not going to keep you any longer, you go and find them" Mrs. Weasley said and returned to her vegetables.

Ron and Hermione didn't have to go far to find their friends. They sat down on the sofa in the sitting room and watched the game of wizard's chess that Harry and Ginny had begun.

"Is mum done with the lecture now? We were starting to feel a bit superfluous" Ginny said, without taking her eyes off the game.

"For now, yeah, but you know mum... she'll take any chance she gets to fuss over Hermione" Ron answered.

"She's just being thoughtful" Hermione said, defending Mrs. Weasley. "Besides, her fussing is nothing compared to some people". She gave Ron a shrewd little smile. "Some people make a fuss whenever I get up just to go to the bathroom".

Ron's face turned a fierce red. "Maybe some people are just being thoughtful to?"

"Then maybe some people oughtn't to scold their mother quite so much" Hermione concluded. This remark made him blush even more, and even Ginny turned a little pink and, loosing concentration of the game, made a faulty move. Harry gave her a gleeful grin and expertly took one of her bishops.

"Thanks a lot Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, frustrated.

"Hey, don't blame me if you took it to heart. Besides, you'll probably win anyway".

"Nice to have your support Hermione" Harry said.

"Anytime Harry" she replied. "Ron, would you mind rubbing my back? It's killing me".

"Sure thing, love". Ron reached for her back, but right then Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen: "Hermione, dear, your parents are here!"

Hermione jumped up from the sofa and straightened out her clothes. She put her hand on her stomach for a moment, then grabbed hold of one of Harry's hands and put it there to.

"Hermione, what...?"

"Can you feel it?" she asked nervously.

"No, I can't. Nobody's going to notice Hermione".

"I was only making sure".

"Maybe you should try not to touch the stomach too often, or someone _will_ notice".

Hermione merely nodded, as Mrs. Weasley called out again. She tried to flatten her hair, but without success. It looked like she was trying to gather up some courage to face her parents, because she stood like rooted to the spot and also looked slightly ill. Ron took her hand, got up from the sofa, smiled at her and said: "Come on, let's go talk to them". She smiled back and as he moved, she followed him into the kitchen.

When they entered they saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger standing by the fire place, talking to Ron's parents. Mr. Weasley seemed to be having an animated discussion with Mr. Granger about aeroplanes, but they stopped talking when Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen.

"Hermione!" her mother called out and Hermione ran into her waiting arms. They embraced for a long time, and then she turned to her father.

"Hi dad".

"Hermione, my little buttercup. How are you?" He embraced her as well.

"I'm fine dad, just fine".

"You look thin, honey" her mother said. "Are you sure you're eating enough?"

Hermione could barely conceal the smile that crept on to her lips. If only she knew...

"Yes mum, I'm eating quite enough".

"Oh, it's so good to see you again" her mother said and hugged her again. "We've missed you so much".

"I've missed you to".

Hermione heard someone scrape their foot behind her and turned to see Ron still standing in the doorway, with Harry and Ginny behind him, looking slightly uncomfortable. Hermione smiled at him, a smile which he responded to broadly. She went over to him, took him by the hand and led him over to her parents.

"Mum, dad, you remember Ron?"

"Well, of course we do, dear. Hello, Ron" Hermione's mother said, smiling.

"How do you do, Mrs. Granger?" Ron said and held out his hand, but to his surprise, she leaned forward and hugged him.

"There is no need to be so formal, my dear boy. But to answer your question, I'm doing very well. How are you?"

"I'm just fine, Mrs. Granger" Ron answered, a look of surprise still on his face. Over his shoulder, he could see Hermione's father looking at him. He did not seem to be quite as welcoming as his wife. Withdrawing from the hug, he approached Mr. Granger and held out his hand again.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Granger" Ron said, even though they had met before. Mr. Granger took his hand and shook it.

"Likewise. My daughter has told me very good things about you. Let's hope you'll live up to it".

"Robert!" Hermione's mother exclaimed, but Ron just looked into Mr. Granger's eyes and said firmly "I'm going to do my very best, sir." They continued to stare at each other for a moment and then Hermione's dad smiled at Ron.

"I'm sure you will. Your parents are good people, and I'm convinced you are to". He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you again for inviting us for Christmas. It's about time we got to know each other better, seeing as out children have been friends for so long now".

"I couldn't agree more" Mr. Weasley replied. "Have you met my daughter, Ginny? And Harry?" he said, and led Hermione's parents over to greet Harry and Ginny. Hermione went over to Ron and took his hand once more. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. As Mrs. Weasley ordered everybody to sit and began laying out tea and scones on the table, Ron and Hermione gave each other a look that said everything; this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.


	17. Unter’m Wienachtsbaum

**Chapter**** 15 - ****Unter'm Wienachtsbaum**

**Note: I really don't do it often enough, so here's another disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, etc. For those of you who don't speak German, the chapter title means "Under the Christmas tree". Hope you like the chapter, enjoy.**

Night time had descended over the Burrow. All was quiet and still and everyone were asleep; everyone except Hermione. She was sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of hot tea in her hands. She was staring at the snow which was falling thickly outside the window, thinking about the events of that day.

Things couldn't have gone smoother. Her parents had fitted right in amongst the Weasley's. Her father and Mr. Weasley had spent the entire afternoon out in the shed, where they had been working on an old lawn mower Ron's dad had salvaged. Hermione's dad was not only skilful with the dentist drill; he also happened to know quite a lot about engines and such, and was happy to show Mr. Weasley how to repair the lawn mower properly. Hermione had spent the day with her mother, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. They had been baking, muggle style, just for the fun of it and her mum had taught Mrs. Weasley her secret recipe for Christmas cake. Ron and Harry had spent the afternoon out in the garden, playing Quidditch, not wanting to get in the way with the baking. Also, Ron had let slip something about baking being women's work, which had made Hermione rather cross with him, and was most likely the reason for him and Harry staying out for so long.

They had only returned inside when Fred and George arrived, arms laden with bags full of gifts, which they hurriedly stuffed underneath the Christmas tree, and then proceeded to greet Hermione's mum and dad, immediately causing loads of laughter, as always. A smile crept over Hermione's lips as she remembered the look Ron hade given her when he came back into the kitchen. She and Ginny had had a minor flour war, and she was sprinkled with a white powder from head to toe. Her cheeks were rosy after all the laughing. Ron had stopped in the middle of the doorway and the look he had sent her was one of pure lust. His eyes were sparkling with desire, and she had to muster all her strength to contain herself. The moment soon vanished when Fred made a comment on Ron's glassy expression and he had angrily told Fred to shut up.

Dinner had been absolutely wonderful, everyone had truly enjoyed themselves, and the twins had given them all a sneak preview of their latest invention; Crazy Gum Pastilles, which made your teeth either fall out or start chattering so hard your entire head shook. Hermione's dad had found them hilarious, but had also taken the opportunity to give a lecture on what happens if you don't take care of your teeth properly. His examples had been so illustrative that Hermione would have been sick if she hadn't taken a mouthful of the potion Mrs. Weasley had given her. She did loose her appetite though and her mum had scolded her dad for ruining everybody's meal. Their appetite returned quickly though, when Mrs. Weasley served desert.

After dinner, she had taken a walk in the garden with her parents. They had talked about this and that, both her mum and dad had asked about Ron. She had answered as truthfully as she could, but a tiny bit of guilt had gnawed her when thinking about the babies and the fact that she was unable to say anything about it to her own parents; it made her sad. Ron had gone out to fetch them after half an hour, after he had shut the door to the hen house. Her dad had stopped Ron on their way in though, had said he wanted to talk to him for a moment. Hermione had glanced over her shoulder, as her mother ushered her inside; she had seen her father take Ron aside over by the shed. When they came back inside, Ron had had a curious look on his face and Hermione had no way of either guessing or asking what had been said. The house was packed with people and there was no possibility for her and Ron to speak privately with each other.

And now everyone was asleep. Her parents slept in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom, who had insisted on it. They in their turn were now sleeping in Bill's old room. Hermione had been tossing and turning in bed for nearly an hour, before giving up all attempts of sleep and, being careful not to wake Ginny up, had snuck down into the kitchen for a cup of tea, and to try and clear her mind. The snow seemed to be falling even more thickly outside. Suddenly she heard creaking steps; someone was coming down the stairs. With her eyes fixed on the kitchen door, she heard the foot steps come closer, and then a hand pushed open the door. It was Ron. He looked surprised to see her there, but also relieved. He gave her a smile, which she responded to. He sat down in the chair next to her.

"Do you have any more of that?" he asked, and indicated the tea mug in her hands.

"Sure, there's plenty left in the pot, just get yourself a mug".

Ron rose from his chair again, when Hermione stopped him. "Wait, I'll do it". As he sat down again, Hermione waved her wand and said: "Accio mug". The kitchen cupboard door opened and a blue mug flew across the kitchen into her outstretched hand. She poured some tea into it and gave it to Ron.

"Here".

"Thanks" he replied. He took a sip and they sat in silence for a moment, before Ron spoke again.

"So how come you're down here?"

Hermione looked at her mug, as if pondering on whether to drink from it or not. "I couldn't sleep. It was such an eventful day and I guess I was too filled up with emotions to settle down. How about you, why are you down here?"

"Same reason. Lots to think about, you know... stuff that happened tonight".

"You mean my dad?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded and stared at the table. "What did he say to you Ron?" Ron didn't reply right away. A worried frown creased Hermione's forehead. "He didn't offend you, did he? I know he can be a bit intimidating sometimes, especially where I am concerned, but he's a really sweet man actually".

Ron looked up at Hermione, saw her frown and smiled at her. "No, he didn't offend me. He just wanted to make sure that I would treat you right, and he has every right to do so. You're his whole world Hermione. Even though he knows you're not his little girl anymore, he will never stop worrying about you. And he's got me figured out pretty good. He's a real good judge of character, your dad".

"What, what did he say?"

"Well, I guess he based most of it from what you've told your parents about me, but he's really got me nailed, I tell you. He told me I had to try and keep my temper under wraps sometimes, because arguing with you was mostly a waste of time, as you're so often right. But he also said that underneath all my hot headedness I was a caring nature. He said that you've hardly ever made a faulty decision in your life, neither by head nor by heart. If being with me is what you want, then he's not going to argue it, as long as I promise not to hurt you".

Ron paused and looked at Hermione lovingly. Hermione said nothing, and so Ron continued. "I told him that I couldn't promise that". Hermione let out a gasp.

"What did he say then?"

"He didn't say anything, I hadn't finished yet. I couldn't promise that, because one way or the other I will end up hurting you, probably so many times you'll lose count. It's just the way I am. I know I have a hot temper and I can't always keep my mouth shut even though I know I should. What I can promise is to make it up to you every time I do hurt you, and I can promise that no one will ever love you the way I love you. I've loved you for almost as long as I've known you; it just took some time for my head to catch up with my heart. I will never love anyone else; you're the one I want to spend my life with. It might seem silly of me to promise something like that when I'm no older than seventeen, but real true love isn't a laughing matter, when it's real, you know it. What I feel for you... Hermione, when you're gone from me I miss your smell, your smile, your scolding me, your entire presence. No one has ever cared for me or believed in me the way you do. Even though your cleverness highly exceeds mine, you still make me feel smart, like I matter. I want to wake up next to you, go to sleep next to you, laugh and cry with you, make love to you; you make me want to be the man I know I am. And I promise that I will try to show you that every waking moment of my life".

Hermione just stared at Ron; she could hardly believe what she was hearing. Never in a million years would she have guessed that Ron could express himself in such a beautiful manner. He was a man of action, not of words. Her heart had melted and exploded at the same time during his speech. Silent tears were sliding down her face. Unable to say anything at all, she leaned forwards and captured Ron's lips in a deep kiss. She tried to put everything she felt into the kiss; tried to make him understand how much his words meant to her, how moved she was, how much she loved him. When she finally broke contact with his lips, the only thing she could whisper was, "You got his blessing, didn't you?" As their eyes met, he smiled at her and nodded. Hermione smiled back. "I love you Ron. I don't think I could ever find the words to tell you just how much. And I, ashamed as I am of saying this, never thought that you could either. But you said it all. I don't think I've ever felt so loved before in my life. I don't deserve you, you know".

"What are you talking about? If anything, I don't deserve you".

"No, really, I do think I don't deserve you even half as much as you deserve me. I take you too much for granted, way too often. I don't give you enough credit. Yes, sometimes you can be an insensitive prat, and slightly overprotective, but you have the most beautiful soul in the world, I know that now."

"Hermione, I take you for granted to".

"Not in the same way. Ron, I believe in you, I do. I've never thought that you were stupid, and I've always known that you have qualities you've failed to notice yourself. But I admit that there have been things that I've thought stood above you; things that, despite your good qualities, you just weren't capable of doing. This night you've proved me wrong, and I will never doubt your abilities ever again. Can you forgive me for being so presumptuous?"

"Forgive you?" Ron laughed and took Hermione's hands in his. "There is nothing to forgive. In that case you must forgive my presumption as well. I can't count the number of times I've thought that you've gone way in over your head, that you've tried to prove something or accomplish something way out of you abilities – like with S.P.E.W. or that time during our third year, when you signed up for every single class. But there is nothing you can't do, and you never give up. That's what I love about you. You even found the strength and patience to not give up on me, even when I was at my most pigheaded stage. I don't want to forgive you, I want to thank you; thank you for sticking with me".

Hermione smiled. "And thank you for sticking with me".

She leaned forwards to kiss him again. At first it was a chaste kiss, but soon they deepened it. They wrapped their arms around each other and soon they both began moving their hands underneath the clothes. When Ron began unbuttoning Hermione's pyjama jacket, she stopped him.

"Wait. Should we be doing this here? What if someone comes downstairs?"

"We'll hear them before they enter the kitchen".

"But if they apparate, we wouldn't. Think about Fred and George. They always apparate everywhere, just because they can. I really don't fancy them walking in on us. I don't think I could ever look them in the eye again. Also, I don't really want to do it on the kitchen table. I'd feel so guilty knowing people eat breakfast where we've been fornicating".

"Fornicating?" Ron asked, giggling.

"Oh, you know what I mean".

"Well, I guess you're right, we should stay ourselves. Especially now that your dad definitely approves of me. I have a feeling he'd revoke his blessing if he caught me in the kitchen sullying his only daughter".

"That's if you're lucky. I'd say he'd like to beat you up as well".

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"No, we don't".

"Well, as there won't be any _fornicating_ going on" Ron giggled again, and Hermione giggled to, "how about you opening your Christmas present?"

"Already? Isn't that called cheating?"

"No, it's called starting early. Besides, it is Christmas Day now, it's past midnight, so technically, we're allowed to open the whole lot if we want to. Now come on".

Ron took Hermione by the hand and led her out into the sitting room, ignoring her protests about cleaning up in the kitchen. He led her over to the Christmas tree, kneeled down and began searching amongst the gifts underneath the tree. Finally he pulled out a package from the pile and handed it to Hermione. "Here, I hope you like it."

Hermione sat down on the sofa and began unwrapping the golden paper covering the square parcel. It was quite large and she wondered what it might be. The paper fell off, revealing a red carton. She took off the lid and gasped as she saw its content. Carefully she picked up the dress robe and held it up in front of her. It was a velvet robe and the colour was deep blue; in fact, it was the exact same colour as Ron's eyes. The neck line was embroidered with golden stars.

"Oh Ron! It's so beautiful! It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Well... not really, but I did have to borrow a few Galleons from Harry. I wish I could have afforded it all on my own, but I wouldn't have been able to buy it otherwise. I just knew it would look beautiful on you. And it's got a spell on it to; the fabric extends on it's own without it looking bigger".

"I love it Ron, I really do, thank you!" She hugged him and whispered in his ear "I have something for you to. Look under the tree, you'll find a red box with a silver ribbon around it".

Ron immediately let go of Hermione and dashed underneath the tree to look for it. He soon sat back down on the sofa with the gift in his hand. His package was also square-shaped and Ron said with a smile: "It's not a homework planner, is it?"

"No, it's something much better, I promise" Hermione replied with a smile.

Ron eagerly tore open the ribbon around the box and pulled off the lid. His eyes grew as big as saucers when he saw what Hermione had given him.

"Hermione..." he said breathlessly and looked at her.

"Do you like it?" she said timidly.

"Like it? It's the best gift I've ever received!" he said and picked up his gift. He held the tickets in his hand as if it was the most fragile thing. He couldn't stop staring at them.

"How... when did you... I can't believe you got these for me".

"Well, I knew you'd never actually seen the Chudley Cannons play, so I thought you might like to go see them. And you can bring anyone you like". She said the last sentence as if hinting to whom he should ask.

"Great, I'll go ask Harry right away. Thanks Hermione!"

"Yeah... sure, don't mention it" she said, looking very hurt at Ron's outburst, but then she saw Ron grinning at her.

"You're not going to ask Harry, are you? You're just having me on, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry Hermione, but I just couldn't resist it. Did you really think I wouldn't ask you? You bought me the tickets, Merlin knows how much you've had to pay to get them, and I wouldn't dream of bringing anyone else to the game. Just when I thought I couldn't love you any more, you go and fulfil one of my highest dreams. You're the best girlfriend ever, Hermione!"

Hermione smiled as he kissed her. They embraced and leaned back against the sofa cushions. Hermione tried to stifle a yawn.

"Tired?"

"A bit, but I don't want to go upstairs just yet. Can't we just rest here for a while?"

"Sure, you lie down for a bit":

"Will you lie down with me?"

Ron nodded and he curled up on the sofa, with Hermione next to him. He grabbed a blanket from a nearby armchair and covered them up. He wrapped his arm around Hermione and soon they were fast asleep; content and happy expressions on their faces.


	18. A Storm Is Coming

**Chapter 16 – A Storm Is Coming**

**Author's note: Finally, an update! I've had quite a long run of writer's block combined with a busy schedule. But I'm going to try writing more frequently again and update. I really want to finish this story and I'm trying to move the story along a bit in this chapter. Read it and you'll find out what I mean…**

**Also, I don't own Harry Potter, etcetera etcetera. You all know the drill people. Now, here's the story. Enjoy!**

Ron awoke with a start. Something had disturbed him. At first he could not think of what it was, but he felt uneasy, like something was threatening him. Suddenly he could discern breathing; a breath that did not come from Hermione. Then someone coughed. Slowly he opened his eyes. His mother stood hovering over him, a grim look on her face. Ron guessed he was in trouble, but could not think of why.

"Morning mum" he said, trying to sound innocent. "What time is it?"

"It's six ó clock and you should be glad I get up this early. What were the two of you thinking?" Mrs. Weasley said in a high pitched whisper.

"What do you mean? We've only been sleeping, we haven't done anything!" Ron said, defending himself. Honestly, what did she think of him?

"I should hope not, but that's not what I meant. Don't you realise what might have happened if Mr. and Mrs. Granger had found the two of you lying like this? If you're going to keep this pregnancy a secret, you're not doing a very good job of it!"

Ron still didn't understand what his mother meant and was starting to get cross.

"How on earth would they be able to figure anything out about that? We've been sleeping, how could we reveal anything about that?"

"Because you've had your arm around me, and I haven't done the spell that keep people from detecting the stomach" Hermione responded.

"Hermione, I didn't know you were awake" Ron said.

"Your talking woke me up. Anyway" she said, yawned and sat up, "we're sorry Mrs. Weasley. It was irresponsible of us to fall asleep down here. We'll just go back upstairs now, to our separate rooms and no one will know we were down here".

"Yeah, sorry mum, I didn't think..." Ron mumbled.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you to start thinking a bit. Now get back upstairs. And I see you've started Christmas early" Mrs. Weasley said pointedly, nodding at the unwrapped gifts.

"I won't apologise for that!"Ron said hotly. "It was past midnight and I wanted Hermione to open her gift in private. Come on Hermione, let's go".

Ron gathered up the gifts, took Hermione by the hand and headed upstairs, ignoring his mother's angry glare. Hermione sent Mrs. Weasley an apologetic look across the shoulder. At Ginny's door she kissed Ron on the cheek and slipped inside the room. She put her Christmas present on the chest of drawers and crawled into the spare bed next to Ginny's. Ginny turned a bit in her bed, but did not wake up.

Ron slammed his door shut a little too hard and woke Harry from his sleep. He lifted his head and looked at Ron, trying to focus while groping around for his glasses.

"Where have you been? What time is it?"

"It's a little after six, you go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you" Ron said gruffly.

"Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine. Again, where have you been?" Harry said and stifled a yawn.

"Hermione and I fell asleep on the sofa last night. Mum just found us. She wasn't too happy about it. Told us we were irresponsible and all sorts. Told us we weren't doing a good job hiding the pregnancy. I'd like to see her try and hide this sort of thing. I bet she'd have a hard time too. It's not like we planned to fall asleep, it just happened". Ron chucked his tickets on his bedside table and crawled into bed.

"Well, as long as all you did was sleep. I don't think I could ever sit on the sofa again otherwise" Harry said, grinning.

Ron threw his pillow at him, but missed. Harry threw it back. His eyes fell on the tickets.

"What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, the tickets?" Ron's face lit up. "Hermione got them for me, isn't she great? We're going to see the Chudley Cannons play, the day before we go back to school. Mum told us off for opening our presents, but I think it's ok to start early. She made it seem like a horrible crime or something".

"I guess she thinks it's a family thing. Great present though".

"I know. I have the greatest girlfriend ever". Ron yawned. "Maybe we should try and get some more sleep. It won't be long before mum comes running, dragging us out of bed".

"Yeah, I guess. 'Night or good morning or whatever" Harry said, lay back down and soon he was snoring. Ron was asleep not long after.

It was nearing ten ó clock before Ron woke up again. After dressing and making a quick stop at the bathroom to wash up, he descended the stairs. The Burrow seemed empty and silent; he wondered where everybody was. Walking through the deserted sitting room and then entering an empty kitchen he became even more confused. Where the heck had everybody gone? Ron had already taken out bread and ham and cheese and sat down at the table to eat it before he noticed the note on the kitchen table. He snatched it off the wooden surface and read it:

"Ron, we've gone to Diagon Alley for a little Christmas outing. Hermione tried to wake you, but you were sound asleep so we let you be. We'll be back round lunch time. Love mum".

"I can't believe they went to Diagon Alley without me!" he exclaimed. "I wasn't sleeping that hard!"

"Actually, you were" said a voice from behind him. Ron threw the sandwich in his hand ten feet up in the air and nearly choked on the piece of bread he had in his mouth. Coughing, he turned his head to see Harry standing in the door way.

"Merlin's pants, Harry! You nearly scared me half to death!"

"Sorry" Harry said, but he was grinning widely and didn't really seem to be sorry at all. He went and sat down by the table opposite Ron. Ron resumed his eating.

"Why are you here?" he asked between the bites. "Why aren't you at Diagon Alley with the others?"

"Didn't feel like it" Harry said and shrugged his shoulders. But Ron saw that there was something else going on. Harry had that brooding look he always got when something was bothering him.

"Come off it Harry, I know something's up. Why would you stand up the chance of some holiday fun?"

Harry stared at the table, staying silent for a moment. He really wished Hermione had been here now to, so the three of them could have had this conversation together. But she hadn't wanted to let her parents down, so she had gone with the others. And Harry hadn't gotten the chance to tell her the news. But Ron was here, and he had to know. They'd have to fill Hermione in on everything later.

Heaving a great sigh, Harry spoke. "Remus came by this morning". Silence. Ron didn't break it, but let Harry take his time. "Voldemort's growing stronger. He's closing in on the wizarding world. Remus thinks it won't be long before he acts. How long he couldn't say though..."

"How does Remus know this? Is it the Order?"

"Yeah, they have spies everywhere. Unfortunately, so does Voldemort. Mad-Eye barely escaped from an ambush two days ago. The Death eaters are becoming more aggressive. The Order is resisting as much as they can but they're afraid it won't hold for much longer. Voldemort has spies inside the Ministry of Magic. If the Ministry falls, we have to go into hiding. No place will be safe anymore, and he'll take control of Hogwarts".

"When? How soon is soon? Is there nothing we can do to prepare ourselves?" Ron asked agitatedly.

"Well, the Order will try to keep tabs on Voldemort's progress and I know Remus will try to alert me long before anything serious happens. But I think that we have to be prepared for the worst. This isn't the greatest Christmas news, but this is the reality we live in Ron. We have to be ready to hide, to fight and we have to do everything to keep Hermione safe. If Voldemort gets word about her pregnancy, about the prophecy, he will not stop until he finds her. And you. And most of all me. He'll never stop hunting me..."

"You don't want to go back to Hogwarts, do you?"

"No. I don't think it's safe anymore, not even with Dumbledore there. But I think we need to talk with Dumbledore before we make a decision. I asked Remus to tell him that we want to talk to him after the holidays. And we need to tell Hermione everything. I'll bet you she's already got a plan ready" Harry said, laughing silently.

"Yeah, probably". Ron sat silent, not really knowing what to say next. Then he thought of something.

"Does mum know what Remus told you?"

"No. She asked, but I told her it was nothing serious".

"Then how on earth did you manage to escape the trip to Diagon Alley?"

"Well, I told her that someone should stay here and keep you company, said I didn't fancy taking a trip and she seemed to be okay with that. Maybe she didn't want to make a fuss with Hermione's parents here".

"But if you're here, why did she leave a note?"

"Oh, something about me not having to hang around in the house all the time and also I think she wanted to make a point about you sleeping so late" Harry said, grinning.

"Well, it's her own fault for waking me so early" Ron said. "I'm done eating; do you want to play some chess while we wait for the others to come back?"

"Yeah, maybe that'll take my mind off Voldemort for a while" Harry said. They rose from the table and went into the sitting room, starting yet another game of wizards' chess.

When the others returned home around lunch time, Ron hade beat Harry five times and Harry was in a rather foul mood. The arrival of everybody else made him a little happier, but he couldn't get rid of his thoughts about Voldemort. He tried not to reveal his emotions, but Hermione noticed right away that something was wrong. All through Christmas lunch, Harry had a sad, troubled look on his face. Hermione threw Ron a look, but he shook his head and mouthed "later". She let it drop and the rest of the day and evening passed. No one else seemed to notice that Harry was troubled. The Christmas spirit had gripped the Burrow and everybody were truly enjoying themselves. The Granger's praised Mrs. Weasley for her excellent cooking and Mr. Weasley couldn't stop thanking Hermione's dad for his Christmas gift (a large set of sparkplugs, an electric toothbrush and a digital watch). The Christmas celebration went on until late and it was nearly midnight before people said good night and turned in. Just before Hermione went up to Ginny's room, she took Ron's hand and kissed him good night. When she let go of his hand, Ron felt a piece of paper in his palm. They looked at each other and a silent agreement was exchanged between them. Hermione went upstairs and Ron did the same a few minutes later. Once in his room, he read the note Hermione had slipped him.

"Meet me in the kitchen in half an hour" it read. Vanishing the note, he then undressed and got into his pyjamas. One minute later Harry came into the room. Ron considered telling Harry about meeting Hermione, but changed his mind when he saw how tired he looked. No, he thought, I can tell Hermione on my own. And I need some time alone with her to; I haven't had a chance to be alone with her all day. So he crawled into bed and waited.

At half past midnight he crawled out of bed. Judging from the loud snores in the other bed, Harry was fast asleep. Tiptoeing across the floor, he opened the door slowly, slipped out of the room and snuck down the stairs.

**A slight cliff hanger, I know, but the chapter was starting to get a bit long, so I left it there. The next chapter will probably be a bit shorter. And hopefully I'll find inspiration to write that soon. Please review.**


	19. Come What May

**Chapter 17 – Come what may**

**Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. Please review.**

Hermione was once again sitting at the Burrow's kitchen table. Like the previous night she'd made herself a cup of tea, but she was way too agitated to drink it. Tapping her finger on the wooden surface, she wondered what Ron was going to say. She had a hunch of course, but she really hoped that she was wrong; that it wasn't bad news Remus had brought Harry this morning. Just the bare thought of all the horrible things that might happen in the near future brought tears to her eyes. So far, they had only enjoyed the pregnancy as much as they could, not really thinking about the prophecy. All the dangers that awaited them had only lingered in the periphery of their minds, but now...

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Ron's entrance. He stopped in the doorway, almost afraid to step over the threshold. Swallowing hard, he willed himself to look at her. When their eyes met, Hermione instantly knew what Ron was about to say. In the years that she had known him, she had never seen such a look on his face. The pain reflected in his eyes was enough. A dry sob escaped from her throat.

Facing his fears, Ron stepped over the threshold and went over to Hermione. He stood next to her, motionless. He wanted to say something, but it was too hard. He knew he had to tell her about Voldemort, there was no avoiding it. But right now he couldn't think of anything to say. And did he really have to say anything? Didn't she already know? Hadn't she read him like an open book just now? Feeling the need to at least do something, he placed his left hand on her left hand, resting on the table. Squeezing it, Hermione finally let go of all the emotions. Turning her head, she cried into Ron's side, dampening his pyjama shirt. He cried with her, stroking her hair, as if to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. In his heart, he knew he couldn't make such a promise. But he'd tell her that, if that's what she wanted to hear. After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione spoke through the fabric of his shirt.

"It's going to be all right Ron. What ever happens, we're going to be all right".

He didn't expect it. She was reassuring him. How did that happen? Still, it felt right. She really was reassuring him. Telling him everything was going to be all right, made him believe that they were actually going to make it. No matter what horrible things were thrown in their way, she'd stay strong and make it through. And so would he. They'd stay strong for each other. Another eternity seemed to have passed before he answered her.

"I know Hermione. I know".

Sitting up straight in her chair again, Hermione looked up at Ron. She thought he looked so frail, like he was about to break at any moment.

"Won't you sit down? Please?" she said, begging him with her eyes. He complied, sinking down on the chair next to her. He stared at his hands, watched her take them in hers. Her thumb gently stroking the skin on his knuckles, moving inside his palm, feeling the calluses that had formed after hours and hours of playing quidditch. These were the hands of the man who would stop at nothing to protect her. Hands he'd use to shield her, fighting with every fibre of his body to keep her safe. These were the hands of the man who loved her so much head stop at nothing to make her happy. These were also the hands of a man who right now was so scared that nothing in their lives would ever be the same again. He was scared for her life, and she knew it.

"I guess we're not going to be able to go see the Chudley Cannons play then?" she said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. This comment actually made Ron laugh a little.

"No, I guess not".

"So what are we going to do? What did Remus say to Harry when he came by this morning?"

Ron let out a long sigh. "You-Know-Who is growing stronger and the Order thinks it won't be long until he acts. He has spies inside the Ministry of Magic and if the Ministry falls, going into hiding is our only choice".

Hermione sat silent, trying to absorb what Ron just told her. She'd known all along that's what he was going to say, but now he'd made it real. This was actually happening, danger was looming and there was very little they could do about it.

"Harry wants to hide right away. He's going to talk to Dumbledore before he does anything, but he thinks it's better to be ready to fight, than to sit tight and wait for You-Know-Who to attack".

"Well, he's right. We have to be prepared. As prepared as we can be at least".

"Harry thinks you have a plan" Ron said, smiling. Hermione laughed at this.

"No, I don't have a plan. Not yet. But I probably will before we go into hiding".

"The most important thing is to make sure you're safe; you and the babies". He rubbed her stomach. It looked as slim as ever, but he could clearly feel the bump. One of the babies kicked and Ron smiled.

"I think they're agreeing" he said.

"Of course they're agreeing. I doubt any children of ours will give up without a fight. I know we won't".

"No, we won't. Hermione, I don't know what's going to happen; I don't know how to prepare ourselves for this prophecy. But I do know that I and Harry will do everything to keep you safe. I do know that all of us will prepare ourselves as much as we can. And I know that no matter what, I'll be there by your side. Always".

Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks as she leaned in and kissed him. It was not a chaste kiss. Nor was it passionate. It was something in between. Hermione tried to put everything she was feeling into the kiss. Pressing her lips hard against Ron's; she held on. It seemed to last for ever and Ron never wanted her to stop. Right now she was telling him everything he needed to know.

Finally breaking contact, she leaned her forehead against his.

"We should go to bed" she whispered.

"I know. We don't want to fall asleep down here again" he whispered back, smiling.

"Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know, you started it".

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes". Ron stood up and held out his hand. "Come on Hermione".

She took his hand and went with him, out the kitchen, through the sitting room and up the stairs. Outside Ginny's door they stopped and Ron gave Hermione a kiss.

"Good night love" he whispered.

"Good night" she whispered back. Watching Ron disappearing up the stairs, she thought to herself, she was the luckiest girl in the world. Then she slipped inside Ginny's room and went to bed. She knew the future was going to get grimmer from now on. But with Ron, and her friends by her side, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
